Una noche de borrachera y ¡¿Que carajo paso!
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: Reborn reta a Colonnello a una competencia de alcohol y: Los Varia bebiendo hasta mas no poder, Lal borracha contandole su vida a Reborn, Squalo vailando el Ganma Style, Goku comiendo Sushi, Tsuna vestido Maid y Mucho mas :D Fic Crack que se ocurrio despues de comer mucha azucar. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

ADELANTO: Una noche de borrachera y ¡¿Qué carajo paso?!

Reborn reta a Colonnello a una competencia de alcohol y…

Lal borracha contándole su vida a Reborn. El Sushi's Takeshi transformado en bar. Los Varia bebiendo hasta mas no poder y Squalo bailando el ganma style. Fon e I-pin borrachos cantando Magnet. Tsuna vestido como maid. Hibari y Mukuro esposados y peleando. Varias fujoshis con derrame nasal. Kyoko, Haru y Chrome haciendo cosplay de Sailor Moon. Skull declarándole su amor a Lal. Goku comiendo Sushi hasta mas no poder. Confesionario de amor. Hatsune Miku dando un concierto en el bar. Y quien sabe que mas hay :D

Fic CRACK creado una noche después de comer mucha azúcar :3


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic lo cree con mi amiga (una tarde comiendo mucha azúcar x,D) Aquí los arcobalenos tienen su forma normal.

Colonnello: Yuju ¡Estamos en nuestra forma normal-kora!

Aliceyuutsu: si pero solo durante el fic, luego regresan a su forma chibi

Disclaimer: Katekyo no me pertenece pero un día iré a Japon y le pediré a Amano los derechos

Una noche de borrachera y ¡¿Qué carajo paso?!

Era una tarde tranquila en Namimori, excepto de que Reborn reto a Colonnello a una competencia de ver quien aguanta mas bebiendo. Asi, los dos llegar al bar mas cercano y se pusieron a beber hasta mas no poder. Ya llevaban 4 botellas y ninguno iba a tirar la toalla. Pero en eso Colonnello no puede mas y cae rendido al suelo. En eso entra Lal toda molesta.

-¡Colonnello bastardo ¿Dónde estas?!- entro en el bar furiosa

-Ciaos Lal- dijo Reborn. A él el alcohol no le afecta asi que no estaba borracho como su amigo- Si buscas a Colonnello esta en el suelo- dijo señalando al mencionado que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, se había quedado dormido de tanto beber alcohol

-Tsk- musito Lal- ese bastardo, se suponía que debíamos entrenar hoy- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse

-Oye Lal- dijo Reborn y Lal volteo- no quieres beber- le dijo- yo invito

-Uff- suspiro- esta bien- dijo dirigiéndose a la barra ignorando por completo a Colonnello que seguía en el suelo

Ambos se pusieron a beber cuando de repente…

-VOOOOIIIIII- un grito que se podía oir en todo japon interrumpió en el bar- ¡Bastardos busquen una mesa!- de repente los Varia irrumpieron en el bar

-Shishishi no se preocupe capitán Squalo-dijo Bel entrando junto con Lussuria y Mammon (adulta)

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Reborn

-Es el jueves especial- dijo Lussuria en un tono meloso- Al capitán Squalo le gusta beber y cada primer jueves de cada mes vamos a un bar para beber- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Reborn, a este le paso un escalofrió

-VOOOOIIIII ¿Dónde ESTA MI MESA?- grito Squalo botando a unas personas de una mesa en una esquina

-Shi shi shi al capitán Squalo le gusta beber

-VOOOOIIII MESERO TRAIGAME TODO EL LICOR QUE TENGA

-S-si- dijo nervioso el mesero

Reborn y Lal solo miraron rara la situación pensando que no podía ponerse mas rara cuando…

-¡Sálvenme!- entro en el bar Tsuna vestido de ¡¿Maid?!

-¡Sawada! ¿Qué haces vestido como Maid?- pregunto Lal viendo a Tsuna con un vestido de Maid, tenia que admitirlo, le quedaba bien

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Reborn

-¡Fujoshis!- dijo temblando Tsuna

-¿Fujoshis?- dijeron Reborn y Lal

-¡Muchas muchas Fujoshi!- dijo temblando aun mas Tsuna- ¡Estábamos caminando tranquilos cuando un grupo de chicas me arrastraron a un callejón oscuro y me pusieron este vestido!

-ya veo- dijeron Reborn y Lal con una gotita en el sien

-Esto no puede ser mas raro- dijo Lal mientras le salía una gotita de la sien

-Ya sabes lo que dicen- agrego Reborn- Al mal tiempo buena cara- dijo entregándole otro baso de licor

Mientras tanto…

- ¡Yudaime! –gritaba desesperado Gokudera- ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-¡Tsuna! ¡Ya deja de esconderte, ya se fueron!- dijo Yamamoto refiriéndose a las fujoshis

-Si Tsuna-kun ya no estamos- a Gokudera y Yamamoto les paso un escalofrió, detrás de ellos mas de 20 fujoshis esperaban ansiosas a que Tsuna apareciera. Todas tenían grilletes, varios vestidos, y orejas de neko esperando por Tsuna

-¡Baka! – le grito a la jefa de las Fujoshis_Fans_Tsuna- ¡Por tu culpa perdimos al Judaime!

-Vamos vamos, Go-ku-de-ra-kun- le dijo en un tono meloso. Gokudera retrocedió unos pasos

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- le dijo Yamamoto

-Somos el FanClub de Tsuna- dijo la líder de las fujoshis- y estamos buscando a Tsuna-kun para hacer promociones con él

¿TE GUSTA TSUNA? ¿LO ADMIRAS? ¿QUIERES TENERLO COMO UKE O COMO ESCLAVO SEXUAL?

UNETE AL FANCLUB DE TSUNA, EL NUMERO UNO EN EL MUNDO. TENEMOS FOTOS DE TSUNA, VIDEOS Y DEMAS COSAS

SOLO LLAMA AL: 3345894 O VE A LA PAGINA _FANSCLUB_TSUNA_ PARA MAS INFORMACION

DENTRO DE POCO CONSEGUIREMOS RAPTAR DIGO TENER A TSUNA PARA NUESTRO EVENTO EN NUESTRO LUGAR DE REUNIONES: NAMIMORI-HIGH-SCHOOL

-¿de dónde salió ese anuncio?- pregunto Yamamoto que estaba realmente confundido. Giro para ver a las fujoshis pero ya no estaban

-¡Se fueron!- dijo Yamamoto

-¡¿Dónde esta Yudaime?!- grito con mas fuerzas Gokudera

-¡hagi! ¡Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera se paralizo al oir esa voz- Eres tu mujer…- pero no pudo continuar porque se quedo con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

Haru estaba junto con Kyoko y Chrome vestidas de ¡¿Sailor Moon?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque nos miran asi?- pregunto Haru al ver la cara de WHAT THE FUCK de sus dos amigos

-¡¿Qué se supone que llevan puesto, Mujer estúpida?!- dijo Gokudera que recién reacciono de la sorpresa (NOTA: .COF)

-¡Es un cosplay!- dijo animada Kyoko

-Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan son mis modelos de mis cosplays de Sailor Moon- dijo orgullosa de su trabajo Haru- Yo también que quise poner uno

-E-es vergonzoso- dijo Chrome bajándose un poco la falda

-¿Cómo me queda?- pregunto Haru haciendo una pose

-¡D-deja de hacer esas tonterías mujer estúpida!- le grito Gokudera tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Por cierto, ¿no han visto a Tsuna?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Ahora que lo pienso, un grupo de chicas grito: ¡Hay esta Tsuna!, señalando un bar cerca de aquí- agrego Kyoko

-¡Muy bien, vamos!- agrego Gokudera

Los cinco llegaron a la puerta del bar y entraron

-Mmmm que extraño, por un momento creí que nos dirigíamos a mi casa- dijo Yamamoto viendo el parecido del bar con su tienda de sushi

Al entrar, encontraron la situación mas extraña que pudieran haber visto. Tsuna se encontraba acurrucado debajo de una mesa con un traje de maid y temblando

-No mas Fujoshis, no mas fujoshis –decia Tsuna temblando en posición fetal (NOTA: pobre Tsuna, le dejaron un trauma x,DDD).

Al otro lado se encontraban los Varia estaban bebiendo hasta mas no poder

- ¡Fondo Fondo Fondo!- gritaban Lussuria y Bel animando a Squalo a que continuara bebiendo. Squalo se encontraba encima de la mesa bebiendo todo el trago que pudiera

Lal estaba en la barra ¡¿Borracha?! Contándole su vida a Reborn. Reborn no estaba ebrio y solo la escuchaba con una cara de: Kill me please

-Hip Y luego me enliste en Combusin y entrene muy duro Hip- decía Lal realmente ebria

-Tu vida da pena- le dijo Reborn

-¡Callate Hip!

-¡Reborn-san! ¡Lal Mirch!- dijo Gokudera dirigiéndose a la barra junto con los demás

-Ciaos –dijo Reborn con una cara suplicante que decía: ¡Quítenmela de encima!

-¡Oye préstame atención Hip!- lo interrumpió Lal- ¡Todavia no termino de contarte toda mi historia Hip!

-¡Yudaime!- dijo Gokudera al ver a Tsuna en posición fetal- ¡¿se encuentra bien, yudaime?!- pregunto mientras se le salía una gotita de sangre por la nariz (NOTA: porque será ¬v¬)

-Hip ¡Se suponía que yo debía recibir ese chupón! ¡No Colonnello! Hip- decía Lal tomando otro trago- ¡Ese tonto, se suponía que yo debía protegerlo Hip!

-¡Hola Yamamoto!- de la cocina salio el papa de Yamamoto

-¡Viejo!- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido al ver a su papa en el bar- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Veras- explico el papa de Yamamoto- Solo por hoy decidí transformar la tienda de Sushi por un bar para hacer publicidad

Te gusta el Sushi, y la buena comida ¡Ven al Sushi's Takeshi en Namimori! ¡La ciudad mas tranquila que hay!

¡Mejores Sushis no hay!

¡Solo llama al: 2839946 y nuestras operadoras los atenderán!

¡Para mas información visiten: _Takeshi_El_Mejor_ !

Auspiciado por Mafia Vongola y FANCLUB DE TSUNA

Solo por hoy vendemos tragos

-Jaja Ya veo- dijo sonriente Yamamoto

-¿De dónde salió esa propaganda?- pregunto Kyoko sorprendida

-¡Hagi! ¡Colonnello-kun esta en el suelo!- chillo Haru al tropezar con el cuerpo aun inconsciente por el alcohol de Colonnello

-A si, él- dijo Reborn- déjenlo estará bien- agrego volviendo a su bebida

-Es una pena- dijo Chrome- tenia pensado comprar un poco de Sushi para llevarlo a Mukuro-sama y ken y Chikusa

-¡Eso me recuerda!- agrego el papa de Yamamoto- ¡Hoy vendrá el ganador de un concurso!

-¡¿Un concurso?!- dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Si, verán, el la pagina de la tienda puse un concurso de preguntas y el que respondiera correctamente la mayor cantidad de preguntas se ganaría todo el sushi que pudiera comer

-Ya veo Hip ¿y quién es el ganador?- pregunto Lal

-Pues ya debe estar por llegar…- de repente alguien entro en el bar-sushi

-Hola- dijo haciendo su aparición un sayayin- soy Goku

-¡GOKU!- gritaron todos en el bar, hasta los varia

-Si, vine por el premio del concurso, ¿Dónde esta el sushi?- dijo Goku con un brillo en los ojos (NOTA: ¡Te amo Goku! X3)

-Me duele la cabeza- ¡Finalmente despertó Colonnello!- ¡Pero que!- dijo mirando hacia una mesa, en ella se encontraba Goku comiendo toneladas y toneladas de sushi- ¡Goku! … debo estar muy ebrio-kora- dijo sentándose en la barra junto con Lal y Reborn

-Al fin despiertas- dijo Reborn

-Nunca mas vuelvo a aceptar un reto tuyo-kora- dijo mirandolo de reojo

-¿Cómo esta Colonnello-kun?- preguntaron Haru y Kyoko

-Bien gra…- pero se quedo sin palabras- ¿Por qué están vestidas de sailor moon?

-¡Es un cosplay!- dijeron las 3 haciendo una pose

-Y-ya veo- dijo Colonnello con un tic en el ojo, luego volteo la cabeza para ver todo el bar y…- ¡¿Pero que?!

Lal de encontraba dormida en la barra con un vaso de cerveza a medio tomar

-Hip, estúpido Colonnello- decía entre sueños Lal

En una mesa estaban los Varia con varias botellas amontonadas y vitoreando a Squalo para que seguiera bebiendo.

-¡Fondo Fondo Fondo!

-VOOOOIIIIII TRAIGANME MAS TRAGO

-SIIIIIII

En otra mesa se encontraban Gokudera y Yamamoto tranquilizando a Tsuna, con un traje de maid, de su trauma con las fujoshis.

-No mas fujoshis, no mas fujoshis

-Vamos Tsuna tranquilízate

-Resista Yudaime- decía Gokudera con papel higiénico en su nariz

En otra mesa estaba Goku tragando toneladas y toneladas de sushi mientras de papa de Yamamoto le traía mas bandejas de sushi

-Nunca mas hago concursos por internet- se quejo el papa de Yamamoto

-¿De que me perdí?- pregunto con un tic en su ojo

-luego te explico –dijo Reborn pensando en la manera mas "normal" se explicar lo ocurrido hasta ahora- pero ahora- dijo entregándole a Lal durmiente a Colonnello- encárgate de ella

-¡O-Oye ¿a donde vas?!-kora- dijo sosteniendo a Lal

-Al baño- dijo adentrándose en un pasillo que daba para el baño

Colonnello miro a Lal dormida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su maestra dormida en sus brazos

-Colonnello idiota- dijo dormida Lal- debes volverte mas fuerte- dijo antes de caer dormida por completo

Este la miro con ternura y la acomodo en una silla de la barra. Le acaricio la cabeza y luego la dejo dormir en la silla

-Oye Colonnello, ¿no quieres mas trago?- le pregunto el papa de Yamamoto

-Esta bien-kora-dijo son dejar de mirar a Lal

Mientras tanto…

-VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTA CERVESA ME ENCANTA- decía Squalo colorado por todo el alcohol que había bebido

-Shi shi shi el capitán esta de buenas – decía Bel mientras le alcanzaba otro vaso

-ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE PODRIA HACER TODO- dijo animado Squalo

-Shi shi shi, eso cree usted capitán- dijo Bel mientras se le ocurria un plan

-VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿QUE INSINUAS ESTUPIDO PRINCIPE DE SEGUNDA?

-¿Qué le parece si hacemos una apuesta?- dijo Bel con una sonrisa maliciosa, mas maliciosa que la de costumbre

-¿DE QUE SE TRATA?- pregunto decido Squalo. Nadie se burlaba de el, menos un intento de príncipe

-Esta noche va a haber un concurso de talentos aquí, lo reto a bailar el Ganma Style en frente de todos- dijo Bel aprovechándose de lo borracho que estaba su capitán

-VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¿ESO ES TODO? LO HARE- dijo Squalo que no era consiente de lo que decía

-Esto será interesante- le decía Lussuria a Mammon

-Esto quiero verlo- decía Mammon con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les halla gustado. Adelantos del siguiente cap :D

-Squalo bailara el Ganma Style

-Fon hace su aparición y se prepara para cantar ¡¿MAGNET?!

- I-pin del futuro se emborracha

- Ryohei aparece en el bar ¡¿TRANQUILO?!

- Hibari y Mukuro esposados

- Las fujoshis encuentran a Tsuna

- Verde y sus nuevos proyectos

No mas spoilers, espero que les halla gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

HAIIII MINNA :D volvemos con otro cap

Fuera del bar se encontraban el Fanclub de Tsuna

-Taicho, Tsuna-kun se encuentra adentro- le decía una de las fans vestida con una capucha negra y con un pin de la cara de Tsuna (NOTA: la capucha era como la de una secta )

-¡Bien! – dijo la jefa vestida de igual manera que su compañera- ¿tienen todo listo?

-¡Hai!- dijeron las demás con igual vestimenta- ¡Ya esta todo listo!- dijeron mostrando varios vestidos de maid y un disfraz de neko

-Muy bien- dijo la jefa con una sonrisa sadica

Al entrar al bar …

-No mas fujoshis

-tranquilízate, Tsuna, de seguro que ya se fueron- le dijo Yamamoto

- ¿tu crees eso?- dijo dejando de temblar

-Jaja por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa

- t-tienes razón, ya debo dejar de preocuparme y…

-Tsuna-kun- entraron en el bar el Fanclub de Tsuna y al frente estaba su líder

-AHHHHH-grito Tsuna mientras se le salían unas lagrimas al estilo anime- NO MAS FUJOSHIS NO MAS FUJOSHIS- gritaba mientras se ponía en posición fetal (NOTA: pobre, le regreso el trauma x,D)- SERE BUEN NIÑO MAMA TE LO PROMETO

-Pobre Tsuna, oye Reborn has algo- le dijo Colonnello viendo al pobre Uke siendo acosado

-No déjalo, además- dijo mostrando una sonrisa sadica- esto es divertido

-De verdad gusta hacerlo sufrir- le dijo Colonnello con una gotita a lo tipo anime

-VOOOOIIIIIIIII ¿POR QUE HACEN TANTO ESCANDALO? NO ME DEJAN BEBER EN PAZ- del otro lado del bar grito Squalo

-S-Squalo- dijo la jefa de las fujoshis- ¡Los Varia están aquí!- dijo con mucha emoción y con un brillo bien grande en sus ojos. Admitámoslo, ¿Quién no se emocionaría si viera a los varia en persona?

-KYYYAAAAA- gritaron todas las fans locas corriendo hacia Squalo, Bel, Mammon y Lussuria, aunque a Lussuria no le hacían mucho caso

-Jajaja al parecer los Varia te salvaron Tsuna- dijo Yamamoto alegre

-Al fin hacen algo bueno para variar- dijo Gokudera cruzando los brazos- No lo cree Yudaime

-S-si, tienes razón, me salvaron, ahora si puedo estar en paso- No pienses tan rápido Tsuna

De repente, hace su aparición el guardián mas sexi

-¡H-Hibari-san!- dijeron todos en el bar

-¡Justo cuando pensaba que podía estar tranquilo! ¡¿Por qué a mi?!- lloraba Tsuna

-Hervivoros- dijo Hibari con esa fría y sexi voz

-KYYYYAAAAAA ES HIBARI-SAN- gritaban el grupo de fujoshis dejando de lado a los Varia para correr hacia Hibaria

-Hervivoras, ¿Quién les dio permiso para usar Namimori para sus tontas reuniones?- dijo Hibari amenazándolas con sus tonfas. Ante lo dicho las chicas no sabían que decir, estaban mas concentradas en mirar y tomarle fotos a Hibari que no se molestaban en hablar- Esto merece un castigo- dijo alzando sus tonfas

-KYYYAAA HIBARI-SAN NOS VA A DAR UN CASTIGO KYAAA- gritaban de alegría y realmente sonrojada, por poco y no les daba un derrame nasal

Hibari las miraba sin comprender- Kamikorosu- dijo

-KYYYYAAA- gritaron ellas

-HIBARI-SAN TE AMO

-¿QUE ESPERAS CON ESAS TONFAS?

-CIERTO, SOMOS AMOSIQUISTAS

Hibari solo las miraba con una gotita en el sien sin comprender nada.

-Pobre ahora el será el acosado- dijo Gokudera mirándolos desde su asiento

Mientras tanto afuera del bar

-Aquí debe ser- dijo otro chico sexi con una tranza y ropas chinas. Si señoras y señores, nadie mas y nadie menos que Fon

Fon entro al bar con ese aire senero y calmado que se esfumo al ver lo raro que estaba bar. El cambio su cara por una de: WHAT THE FUCK

-Ciaos Fon- lo saludo Reborn

-Nihao Reborn, Colonnello y ¿Lal?- dijo mirando a Lal aun dormida en la barra- ¿Qué le paso?

-Se excedió en el alcohol y ahora esta durmiendo- kora- dijo Colonnello

-Ya veo

-¿y tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto Reborn

-A cierto- dijo mientras un gran brillo en sus ojos parecía y una sonrisa bien marcada también- me dijeron que Goku-san se encuentra aquí ¿es cierto?

-S-si- dijo Colonnello. Era muy raro ver a Fon de esa manera tan alegre- Esta por hay –kora- dijo señalando hacia una mesa donde Goku seguía comiendo y comiendo como si no tuviera fin. Sin dudarlo dos veces Fon se acerco donde estaba Goku

-Hola- lo saludo Goku al ver a Fon a su costado

-¿Cómo esta Goku-san?- dijo con un brillo mas grande en sus ojos- Es un honor muy grande conocer a tan buen peleador como usted, ¡En serio que es un honor!

-Jaja Muchas gracias- dijo son dejar de comer- ¿No quieres sentarte?

-¡Y-Yo! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo sentándose a su costado

-Hola Fon

-Ho…- volteo la vista para ver quien lo saludaba pero en vez de encontrar a una persona se topo con una montaña de sushi- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo- dijo el papa de Yamamoto dejando la bandeja de sushi a un lado

-¡Bien mas sushi!- dijo alegre Goku

-Nihao- le saludo- no te habia reconocido

-No te preocupes ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a conocer a Goku-san, soy un admirador suyo

-Ya veo, y ¿no vas a ordenar nada?- le pregunto el papa de Yamamoto

-Solo vine a conocer a Goku, pero ahora que lo mencionas estoy sediento

- En ese caso- da media vuelta- te traeré algo de sake

-¡E-espera! ¡Yo no bebo!- dijo pero el papa de Yamamoto ya estaba fuera de su alcance

-No seas aguafiestas, Fon- le dijo Reborn desde la barra

-Tiene razón- kora, debes aprender a beber

-B-bueno, si ustedes lo dicen- dijo un poco nervioso. Era su primera ves tomando sake, pero pensó que no iba a pasar nada (NOTA: Grave error)

-Aquí tienes- le dijo el papa de Yamamoto entregándole un vaso de sake

-She she- le agradeció en chino

Reborn y Colonnello miraban de reojo, era la primera vez su amigo bebía y querían ver su expresión. Fon tomo el primer sorbo de sake

-Esta bueno- dijo tomando otro sorbo hasta que se terminó el vaso

-No fue tan mal verdad- le dijeron Reborn y Colonnello

-Tienen ra HIP razón- Fon se estaba poniendo colorado. ¡Tan solo tomo un baso y ya estaba ebrio! Reborn y Colonnello trataban de aguantarse la risa al ver a su amigo rojo por el alcohol y tambaleándose

-HIP ¡Goku-san enserio que es un HIP honor conocerlo! –dijo con una sonrisa bien marcada

De repente irrumpió en el bar nadie mas y nadie menos que Verde ¿Qué estaría haciendo hay? ¬v¬

-¡¿Verde?!- dijeron Reborn, Colonnello y Fon (borracho) al ver a Verde entrar

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mirándolo con depresión Reborn

-Eso no te importa

-¿Tiene algo que ver con alguno de tus chiflados experimentos?

-¡No son chiflados! – se quejo Verde- Pero mas importante…

De la mesa donde estaban sentados Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Kyoko y Haru; agarro del brazo a Chrome sacándola de la mesa. Y del grupo de fujoshis psicópatas, saco a Hibari. De la nada, Verde saco de su bata de laboratorio unas ¡¿Esposas?! Y se las puso a ambos.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Hibari muy enojado

-Ehhh- dijo Chrome con un sonrojo al ver su mano esposada con la de Hibari

-Es parte de un experimento- dijo con un brillo en sus lentes

-Kamikorosu- dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas

-KYYYAAAA –gritaban el grupo de Fujoshis tratando de contener la emoción

-Ahora- Verde retrosedio unos pasos- ¡Oye! ¡Mukuro! ¡Acabo de esposar a Chrome junto con Hibari! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Hibari y Chrome! ¡Esposados! ¡Juntos!- grito a todo pulmón Verde, mientras a Chrome se ponía completamente roja.

-Esto no acabara bien-kora- dijo Colonnello esperando lo peor

De la nada, aparece una niebla y Chrome se transforma en Mukuro

-Kufufu ¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacerle a mi Nagi?- hace su gran aparición Mukuro. Todos se le quedan mirando y….

-JAJAJAJAAJAJA- todos en el bar se ponen a reir

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Mukuro confundido. Luego bajo su mirada y…- ¡¿Por qué mierda llevo un traje de sailor moon?!- grito mientras todos seguían riendo, hasta el mismo Hibari se reia levemente

-Jajaja mi plan salio casi a la perfección jajaja- se reia Verde

-¡Mas te vale quitarme estas esposas para que pueda irme!- le dijo amenazándolo con su tridente. Esa situación no podía ser mas embarazosa, él disfrazado de sailor moon esposado a Hibari ¡¿Pero que tenia en la cabeza Verde?!

-Ahora- Verde saco un control remoto y presiono el botón rojo, de la nada salieron del suelo varias "Moscas" preparadas para atacar- ¡Ahora derrótenlos, Mukuro, Hibari!- dijo mientras las "moscas se preparaban para atacar

-KYYYYYAAAAA- gritaban de la emoción las fujoshis mientras a algunas les daba un derrame nasal

-¡Oigan ustedes pagaran las reparaciones!- grito el papa de Yamamoto

-Kufufu, no que da otra- dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla

-Kamikorosu- saca tonfas

3…2… 1… ¡Empieza la pelea! Los moscas avanzaron para atacar a Mukuro y Hibari, ambos contraatacaron y bloquearon los golpes, era la pelea del siglo, ¡Mukuro y Hibari, el dúo dinámico, peleando codo con codo!

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaban con mas fuerzas las fujoshis a punto de desmallarse por la emoción

-Jajaja, esto se ve interesante- dijo alegremente Yamamoto

-¡Idiota del beisbol! ¡No ves que pueden destruir tu restaurante

-Hiii, esto va a acabar mal- dijo Tsuna

-Genial, tendremos un espectáculo mientras bebemos-kora- dijo animado Colonnello mientras se tomaba otro vaso de sake

-Oye no deberías beber tanto o volverás a emborracharte- le dijo Reborn

-Te preocupas mucho-kora- dijo sin hacerle caso a Reborn

-¿D-donde estoy?- ¡Finalmente se despierta Lal- ¡C-Colonnello, Reborn!- dijo levantándose de golpe

-Al fin despiertas Lal-kora – dijo en un tono burlesco

Lal se estaba poniendo mas rojo. ¡Colonnello la habia visto ebria! -¡I-Idiota!- le agarra de la camisa y lo empieza a cachetear- ¡SE SUPONIA QUE DEBIAS ENTRENAR Y ESTAS BEBIENDO!

-Tranquila Lal, solo estas poniendo mas visarro el lugar- dijo Reborn mirando la pelea de Mukuro y Hibari VS Moscas

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- dijo soltando a Colonnello y este callo al suelo - ¡¿Pero Que?!- volteo la cabeza para ver el bar y…

Hibari estaba esposado a Mukuro cospleyado de ¡¿Sailor Moon?! Peleando contra varias moscas

-¡Luego le te matare Verde! –grito Mukuro mientras peleaba

-Kamikorosu- ya era obvio que Hibari también lo mordería hasta la muerte

Mientras tanto Verde miraba desde su asiento la pelea

-El experimente esta saliendo un excito-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa sadica y el brillo de sus lentes no dejaba ver sus ojos

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- por otro lado, las Fujoshis no dejaban de tener derrames nasales y desmayos mientras aclamaban a Hibari y Mukuro

El resto del bar era un desastre, Goku seguía comiendo toneladas de sushi mientras Fon ebrio, hablaba de lo maravilloso que era

-Goku-san HIP me daría su autógrafo- dijo ebrio Fon

-Seguro- dijo Goku firmándole una hoja de papel sin dejar de comer y el papa de Yamamoto le traía mas cajas de sushi

Los Varia no dejaban de beber, en especial su queridísimo capitán que era un barril sin fondo. En verdad lo estaban preparando para el concurso de talentos que iba a haber en la noche, no querían que dejara de emborracharse, mientras más borracho mejor. Tsuna seguía disfrazado de Maid mirando con miedo la pelea de Mukuro y Hibari al igual que Yamamoto que miraba alegremente la pelea, Gokudera que tenia la misma expresión que Tsuna y Haru y Kyoko que seguían con el cosplay de sailor moon.

A Lal le comenzó a dar un tic en el ojo

-¡¿Qué paso aca?!- dijo sin dejar de mirar el bar

-Luego te explico- le dijo Reborn

-¡Tráeme mas sake! Kora- dijo

-¡Baka! ¡Aun quieres seguir bebiendo!- le grito Lal

-No seas aguafiestas- kora, no siempre se puede disfrutar de un buen sake mientras tienes espectáculo – dijo refiriéndose a la pelea de Mukuro (cospleyado de Sailor Moon) y Hibari

-HIII- a Tsuna le paso un escalofrió por el cuerpo

-¿Ocurre algo? Yudaime

-Presiento que algo va a pasar- dijo Tsuna (NOTA: Jo jo jo ¿Qué será? ¬v¬ (mente loca trabajando))

AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAP:

-¡Skull ¡¿Borracho?! Se le declara a Lal!

- Squalo finalmente baila el Ganma Style

-I-pin del futuro esta ¡¿Borracha?! Y se prepara para cantar magnet junto con Fon

-¡Confesionario de Amor! Personajes de varios animes se introducen en katekyo para hacer las confesiones de amor

- Concierto de Hatsune Miku :D

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy atenta a los reviews si es que quieren aportar algo al fic :D


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Estoy de regreso! –renace de entre las cenizas x,DD- Perdón si me tarde con el cap, pero bueno estoy de vuelta. **

En la barra se encontraban Reborn, Colonnello y Lal miranda la pelea entre Mukuro (vestido de sailor moon) y Hibari VS "Moscas" que no dejaban de aparecer.

-Oye, Verde, ¿de que se trata tu "experimento"?- pregunto Lal refiriéndose a porque habia esposado a Hibari y a Mukuro

-Jum- musito acomodándose los lentes- Quiero saber cuánto poder tienes trabajando juntos. Sabemos que cada uno trabajando solo puede combatir un ejército completo, pero ¿qué tan poderosos pueden ser si trabajan juntos?

- ¿Y la razón por la cual los esposaste fue porque…?- pregunto Reborn

-Ambos se llevan peor que perros y gatos, asi que la única manera de averiguarlo o mejor dicho, que pelearan juntos, era esposándolos

-Eres consiente que luego te mataran- kora –dijo mirando a su amigo que probablemente no viviría para mañana

-Lo sé –agacha la cabeza para luego levantarla con animos- pero un buen científico hace lo que sea por sus investigación- dijo animado mientras seguía tomando apuntes. A Reborn, Colonnello y Lal les salio una gotita de la cabeza

De repente alguien mas entra en el bar.

-¡¿Skull?!- gritaron Reborn, Colonnello y Lal

-Hola chicos- dijo para luego mirar al bar-… por lo que veo esta todo normal

-¡¿A que te refieres con normal?!- dijeron los tres con mas gotitas en la cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí esclavo?

-¡Yo no soy el esclavo de nadie!- grito Skull- no se porque le hago caso, Reborn-sempai

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo sacando pistolas

-¡N-Nada!

-VOOOOIIIIIII ¡¿QUIEN INVITO AL EMO?!- grito Squalo desde su mesa borracho al igual que Lussuria y Bel, Mammon no estaba ebria ya que quería ver el espectáculo del Capitán Squalo

-¡No soy emo!- grito Skull enojado

-¡Emo Emo!- se burlaba Squalo

-Tsk, Si claro- dijo sentándose en la mesa de Fon y Goku ignorando a Squalo que seguía llamándolo emo- Disculpe, me podría traer un poco de sake- dijo alegre Skull sentado junto a Fon y Goku

-Claro- le respondió el papa de Yamamoto- _¡Este día romperé mi record de ventas!-_ pensó al ver toda la clientela en el bar-sushi

-Hiiii- a Tsuna le paso un escalofrio por el cuerpo

-¿Qué ocurre Tsuna-kun?- pregunto Kyoko

-N-nada- dijo nervioso_- que extraño, por un momento me dio la impresión de que alguien muy aterrador se acercaba_

Mientras tanto…

-MAS RAPIDO ESCORIA- gritaba Xanxus desde un sillón bien acolchado y esponjoso

-¡S-si Boss! –decia un muy cansado Levi jalando de una carruaje simple pero bien acolchonado, y quien más que Xanxus que estaba bien cómodo en el carruaje

- Hey Chikuza ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- pregunto Ken que tenia un abanico gigante en su mano al igual que Chikuza. Ambos estaba ventilando a Xanxus mientras se apresuraban en llegar al bar

-Bueno- dijo Chikuza haciendo memoria

_FLASHBACK_

_Ken y Chikuza se encontraban paseando por el centro de Namimori_

_-¡Maldicion, me muero de hambre!- se quejaba Ken- ¿Dónde diablos se a metido esa idiota?- dijo refiriéndose a Chrome_

_-Ella dijo que traería algo de comer, no seas impaciente- le dijo Chikuza acomodándose los lentes_

_Mientras que Chikuza babeaba viendo las tiendas de comida y Chikuza lo seguía, alguien mas se acercaba_

_-¡DATE PRISA ESCORIA!- gritaba Xanxus desde su carruaje (NOTA: el carruaje no tenia techo, era un carruaje simple) _

_-¡S-Si!- decía nervioso Levi corriendo mientras jalaba el carruaje_

_-¡Es ese tipo!- dijo Ken poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que Chikuza_

_-INFELIZ ME MUERO DE CALOR- grito Xanxus pateándole la cabeza a Levi desde su asiento_

_-¡A-Ahora me encargo de eso, Boss- decía- Ahora de donde saco algo para que se refresque el Boss- pensaba Levi mientras miraba nervioso a su alrededor buscando la solución._

_Su vida dependía de eso, si no encontraba algo para refrescar a Xanxus, este de seguro le volaría la cabeza. Hasta que, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaban Ken y Chikuza, estos al ver que Levi los miraba se pusieron en posición de batalla. Pero, Levi en vez de atacarlos, si cara mostro un gesto de alivio- ¡Me salve!- pensó Levi- ¡Espéreme aquí, Boss!- dijo mientras bajaba el carruaje con cuidado y se dirigía hacia Ken y Chikuza_

_-Tsk- musito Xanxus con el seño fruncido_

_-¿Qué quieres?- dijeron con descaro Ken y Chikuza_

_-¡Necesito que me ayuden!- dijo suplicando de rodillas Levi- Necesito que utilicen esto y refresquen al Boss- dijo sacando de quien sabe dónde un par de abanicos gigantes_

_-JA ¡Ni lo piences! ¡Ese es tu problema!- dijo Ken mirando hacia otro lado_

_-No nos gusta perder el tiempo con tonterías como esta- dijo Chikuza retirándose del lugar junto con Ken_

_-¡No, esperen, por favor!- grito Levi abrazando las piernas de ambos_

_-¡OIGAN ESCORIAS, ¿PORQUE TARDAN TANTO?- gritaba Xanxus sacando sus pistolas y apuntando hacia Levi, Ken y Chikuza_

_-¡Di-Disculpe Boss!- Levi volviendo hacia el carruaje temblando_

_-¿Y USTEDES QUE ESPERAN? ¿UNA INVITACION?- les grito Xanxus apuntando a Ken y Chikuza mientras estos temblaban ante la amenaza_

_-¡p-pero!- dijeron ellos aterrados_

_-¡SIN PEROS!- Xanxus disparo contra ellos, pero ellos lo esquivaron haciendo que el disparo callera sobre una tienda que exploto- ¡DENSE PRISA!- grito con mas fuerzas_

_-¡S-SI!- dijeron Ken y Chikuza agarrando los abanicos gigantes y abanicando a Xanxus_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-¿Y adonde se supone que vamos?- dijo Chikuza son dejar de abanicar a Xanxus

-A un bar- dijo Levi. Ambos lo miraron son entender porque

Mientras tanto…

-Ese es el ultimo- dijo Mukuro atravesando al ultimo Mosca con su tridente- ahora…- dijo mirando sádicamente a Verde

-Kamikorosu- dijo Hibari

Mukuro y Hibari caminaron hacia Verde con una aura en llamas y con miradas sádicas. Era obvio que Verde no saldría vivo de esta.

-Glup- trago saliva mientras los miraba con terror- hasta aquí llegue, pero por suerte logre completar mi investigación- dijo mientras se le salían lagrimitas al estilo anime

-Esto será divertido- dije Reborn- ahora si inicia el entretenimiento- dijo poniéndose comodo en su asiento

-¡ESCORIA!- como caído del cielo llego Xanxus interrumpiendo en el bar, es decir, interrumpiendo la golpiza de Verde

-¡Xanxus!- dijeron los arcobalenos en coro

-_¡Me salve!- _pensó para su alivio Verde-_ Mukuro y Hibari no se resistirán a pelear contra él, asi podre escapar-_ pensó

-KYYYYYAAAAA XANXUS- gritaban de la emoción las fujoshis mientras tenían mas derrames nasales

-¡HIIIII! ¡XANXUS!- dijo Tsuna aterrado

-¡Descuide Yudaime, yo lo protegeré!- dijo Gokudera poniéndose en posición de batalla al igual que Yamamoto, pero Xanxus en vez de atacar miro a Tsuna y…

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA- tanto Xanxus como Levi, Ken y Chikuza se pusieron a reír al ver a Tsuna vestido de maid

-¡N-No se rían!- dijo muy sonrojado por la vergüenza Tsuna

-Ken, Chikuza- dijo Mukuro al ver a sus amigos

-Mukuro-sa…- ambos voltearon a ver a Mukuro y…- JAJAJAJA MUKURO-SAMA JAJAJAJJA- les recuerdo que Mukuro estaba vestido como sailor moon

-¡VOOOOOIIIIIII Oye bastardo que haces HIP aquí!- dijo Squalo muy ebrio

-_Maldición, solo espero que el jefe no se lleve al capitán antes de la función-_ pensaron Bel y Lussuria al ver que Xanxus junto con Levi se acercaron a la mesa

-ESCORIAS ¿POR QUE NO HAN PREAPRADO EL ALMUERZO?- grito todo enfurecido Xanxus mientras le aventaba una botella de whisky a Squalo que callo directo en su cabello haciendo que se le callera una gran cantidad

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII TE VOY A MATAR- grito todo enfurecido

-¡Oh no, se me había olvidado preparar la comida para el jefe!- dijo Lussuria poniendo cara de: Oh my god- Como el capitán Squalo nos apresuró para irnos al bar no me dio tiempo para cocinar

-ESCORIA- grito apuntando contra la mesa de Squalo

-VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII CREES QUE ME PUEDES HIP GANAR- dijo sacando su espada que con dificultad podía sostenerla por lo ebrio que estaba

-Esto acabara mal- dijo Lal mirando hacia donde estaban los Varia

-¡Tranquilícese, Jefe!- le dijo Mammon mirándolo con miedo

-Shi shi shi, la chibi tiene razón jefe

-¡¿Chibi?!- dijo mirándolo con una aura asesina y con muchas venitas en la sien

-Shi shi shi, no tiene porque molestarse, además, estamos en una tienda de Sushi que además es un bar- dijo tratando se tranquilizar a su jefecito

-Mmm- pensó Xanxus- Tsk- musito bajando sus pistolas y acomodándose en una mesa- ¡Mas les vale que me traigan todo el sushi y todo el licor que tenga escorias!- grito Xanxus

-_Mmm ¡Tengo una idea!- _pensó Verde. De repente, uno de los meseros se acercaba con miedo a Xanxus trayéndole una bandeja llena de sushi. Pero Verde le arrebato la bandeja haciendo que Xanxus ardiera en llamas. Nadie se mete con su comida

-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES INFELIZ!- le grito Xanxus, todos miraban a Verde pensando que estaba loco, todos excepto Reborn miraba con una sonrisa la escena mientras esperaba que lo moliera a golpes

Seamos honestos, Xanxus estando hambriento y enojado era mas peligroso que cualquier cosa

-¡Esta loco!- dijeron Lal y Colonnello mirando con miedo al científico

-¡Que miedo da ese tipo!- dijo Goku sintiendo el Ki de Xanxus

Despues, Verde saco de su bata de laboratorio una pistola laser disparando contra el sushi y haciéndolo desaparecer y luego disparar contra Mukuro y Hibari. Al instante, ambos se sintieron llenos como si hubieran comido un montón. Xanxus quería matarlo, arrancarle miembro por miembro.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO ESCORIA?!- nadie se metia con la comida de Xanxus

-Xanxus, si quieres tu sushi tendras que pelear por el, ahora mismo el sushi esta dentro del cuerpo de Mukuro y Hibari, si lo quieres, ve por el- dijo manteniéndose a una distancia razonable de Xanxus, este lo miro con ira. Pero luego miro a Mukuro y Hibari como si estuviera viendo el mas grande y delicioso filete que hubiera visto en su vida. A Mukuro y Hibari les paso un escalofrió por el cuerpo

-¡VENGA AQUÍ ESCORIAS!- grito disparando contra ellos, pero ambos lo esquivaron

-Kufufu, no queda de otra, luego mataremos a ese científico loco- dijo Mukuro sacando su tridente

-Kamikorosu- dijo Hibari feliz al saber que tendría una buena pelea y que mordería hasta la muerte a alguien al final del dia

Los 3 salieron del bar preparándose para la pelea. Las fujoshis miraban entretenidas la pelea mientras no dejaban de gritar de la emoción. Desde adentro del bar se podían oir disparos y cajas vongola activándose

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Vas a matarlos!- chillo Tsuna dirigiéndose a Verde

-Shi shi shi, esto será divertido

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- dijo Tsuna

-shi shi shi Cuando el jefe no come una cantidad enorme después de 3 horas, se debilita y no piensa con razón

-Como un león hambriento- agrego Mammon

-Pero no se preocupen, si el jefe se llega a descontrolar, yo me encargare de controlarlo- dijo Lussuria con su tono afeminado- van a estar bien, no te preocupes

-¡CARNEEEEE!- gritaba Xanxus afuera del bar y luego se oyó un explosión

-De seguro que HIP morirán - dijo Skull que ya se había embriagado

-Yo siempre digo: El autocontrol HIP sobretodo- agrego Fon que también estaba ebrio

-Pobres ¿Tu crees que sobrevivan Lal?- kora

-No lo se, pero no es mi problema- le respondió Lal mirando de reojo a los Varia

-Tsk, yo quería ver como molían a golpes al científico loco- dijo Reborn decepcionado- Oye no deberías beber tanto, o te vas a volver a emborrachar- le dijo Reborn

-Voy a estar bien-kora

-Eso dices ahora pero luego no te quejes si tienes resaca- dijo Lal

-¡Cállate Lal! -kora

-Tsk, será molesto tener que arrastrarte hasta un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa

-Jaja preferiría que tu me llevaras a mi casa en vez de un taxi, pero ser arrastrado por ti será un honor- kora- dijo Colonnello haciendo que Lal se sonroje

-¡B-Baka, deja de decir tonterías!- le grito aun mas sonrojada pateándolo del asiento

-Itaii, deberías dejar de ser así y volverte más femenina, ¿no te parece?-kora- dijo sonriéndole haciendo que se sonroje aun mas

-¡C-Callate!

-Kawaaiii- decían las fujoshis desde su asiento- ColoLal-desu- exclamaban alegremente mientras los veían

-¡C-CALLENSE!- les gritaba Lal ya al extremo con el sonrojo mientras que Colonnello no decía nada

_- ¿ColoLal? ¡Espera! ¡Eso es una combinación de nuestros nombres!- kora- _ pensó mientras se ponía aun mas rojo que Lal

-Hola?- de repente alguien entro en el bar

-¡Oni-san!- dijeron Tsuna y Kyoko

-Kyoko- detrás de Ryohei estaba Hanna

-¡Hanna! ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Kyoko

-Vinimos para ver que hacían, escuchamos que estaban en un bar y queríamos asegurarnos que no estuvieran haciendo nada que no deban hacer- dijo como toda una adulta

-Jaja Ya veo – dijo animado Yamamoto

- ¿Y han venido juntos?- pregunto Gokudera

-si, Hanna me acompaño hasta aca- dijo Ryohei ¡¿Calmado?! Cosa que notaron todos hasta los mismos arcobalenos poniendo una cara de asombro

- O-Oni-san ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kyoko

- Si- dijo sereno

-¿No estas enfermo? - pregunto Tsuna

-No, me encuentro bien- dijo calmadamente

-¡Holaaa!- desde la mesa de los Varia se encontraba Lussuria saludando a Ryohei- ¡¿Cómo estas?!- dijo guiñándole el ojo y lanzándole un besito volado

-Bien, gracias-

-¡¿T-te encuentras bien?!- pregunto Lussuria asustado al ver el comportamiento tranquilo del guardián del sol

Lo mas razonable era que gritara algo junto con la palabra EXTREMO pero se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo. Todos se encontraban en shock. El guardian del sol, ¡el mas activo y vivas del grupo! ¡¿CALMADO?! Todos lo miraban aterrados, hasta los mismos Varia lo miraban sorprendidos. Las fujoshis estaban en shock

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- dijo Lal mirando al calmado Ryohei

-JUM al parecer mi experimento funciono – dijo Verde con un brillo en sus gafas

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-kora

-Si tanto quieres saber…

_FLASHBACK_

_Ryohei se encontraba caminando cuando _

_-Hola, Sawada-san- detrás de el apareció Hanna_

_-¡H-HANNA!- dijo un muy sorprendido y sonrojado Ryohei - ¡¿P-PORQUE TE APARECISTE DE ESA MANERA TAN EXTREMA?!- grito poniéndose aun mas rojo_

_-Veras, he escuchado que hay que Kyoko está en un bar, y quería saber si era mentira- dijo en un tono preocupado por su amiga- ¿no sabes donde esta?_

_-¡N-NO!- le respondió tratando de calmarse- ¡P-pero me habia dicho que se habia ido a un concurso de cosplay junto con Haru!_

_-Ya veo, pero por si acaso me podrías acompañar, me dijeron que se encontraba en esta dirección- dijo entregándole un papel con una dirección apuntada_

_-¡E-esta bien!- dijo aun mas rojo _

_Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el bar, cuando de repente, en un callejón oscuro se encontraba Verde ocultando entre las sombras_

_-Que se acerque un poco mas- pensó el arcobaleno esperando a que Ryohei se acercara. Cuando Ryohei estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Verde le roció un spray color purpura sin que Ryohei se diera cuenta, él estaba mas concentrado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo de Hanna._

_-Ahora la formula debería funcionar en unos minutos- se dijo asi mismo frotándose las manos junto con una risa malévola_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Tu y tus chiflados experimentos solo causan problemas- dijo Reborn

-¡Callate, idiota!- le grito Verde- Ademas los efectos de la formula se irán dentro de unas horas

-Al parecer Xanxus ya no puede continuar- dijo Gokudera desde su haciendo junto a la ventana

-El jefe ha gastado mucha energía- dijo Mammon al ver que Xanxus caia rendido por el hambre

-No se preocupe jefe, va a estar bien- dijo Levi cargando a Xanxus hasta un asiento junto a la mesa de los Varia

-Aléjate de mi escoria- dijo Xanxus mirándolo con ira y con unas ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte

-Ahora- detrás de Verde aparecieron Mukuro (aun vestido de Sailor Moon) y Hibari, aun esposados, preparados para golpear, patear, desmembrar, atravesar y morder hasta a la muerte (NOTA: pobre Verde, de esta no se salva)

-¡No tan rápido!- Verde saco de su bata de laboratorio otra pistola de laser disparando contra Mukuro. Al instante, una niebla apareció otra vez y Mukuro desapareció dejando en su lugar Chrome

-¿D-dónde estoy?- pregunto muy confundida Chrome- ¡H-Hibari-san!- dijo sonrojada mirando que aun seguían esposados. A Hibari no le importó que Chrome estuviera hay, solo quería morder hasta la muerta a Verde

-Kamikorosu- dijo girándose hacia Verde, pero este se había ido-Tsk

-Tsk, y yo que creía que ya venía lo bueno- se quejó decepcionado Reborn.

**Ok, hasta aquí por hoy. Ya tengo el siguiente cap escrito, aunque lamento decir que el siguiente será el ultimo, pero bueno. En el siguiente cap será el concurso de talentos, las confesiones y ¡El concierto de Hatsune Miku! ¿Qué le esperaran a nuestros personajes? En el siguiente cap habrá mas ColoLal además, el ansiado espectáculo de Squalo bailando el ganma Style x,D Dejen sus reviews si es que quieren aportar algo :9**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAAA, quiero anunciarles algo… ¡ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! ¡Los engañe! –le lanzan piedras por mentirosa- Es que al parecer esta un poco largo asi que todavía continua :D pero en este cap abra mas ColoLal (mente loca estuvo comiendo azúcar y viendo shoujo otra vez x,DDD) Bueno ya no los aburro mas. NOTA: una recomendación, a la hora que vallan a leer, lean escuchando la canción correspondiente para que tengan una mejor proyección de la historia ^^**

Asi paso, el dia: Tsuna (aun vestido de Maid) estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo sushi junto con Kyoko, Haru, Yamamoto, Hanna, Ryohei, Gokudera y Chrome. Hibari había roto las esposas con sus tonfas, ordenó una orden de sushi y se fue a comer al techo ya que no le gustaban las multitudes. Los Varias, ahora acompañados por Levi, aclamaban a Squalo para que siguiera bebiendo, en otras palabras, preparándolo para que bailar el Ganma Style, mientras que Xanxus hacia una competencia de quien puede comer más sushi con Goku. Xanxus también se puso a beber pero él era de estómago fuerte, asi que no se emborracho. Fon seguía ebrio al igual que Skull. Las fujoshis habían ordenado sushi. Ken y Chikuza se habían ido ya que Mukuro no se encontraba en el bar, pero no sin antes pedirle a las fujoshis una foto de Mukuro vestido de sailor moon. A decir verdad, las fujoshis se estaban haciendo ricas vendiendo fotos de Mukuro vestido de Sailor Moon a todos en el bar. Reborn, Colonnello y Lal seguían bebiendo en la barra. Y asi estuvo toda la tarde hasta que llego la noche (NOTA: Ahora si comienza lo bueno ¬v¬)

-Hola, ¿Me escuchan? –Llamo el papa de Yamamoto con un micrófono en mano desde un escenario que quien sabe cómo apareció- Antes que nada gracias por estar aquí. Ahora iniciaremos con el concurso de talentos- anuncio mientras todos aplaudían. El papa de Yamamoto saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel- El concurso de talentes es auspiciado por: "FanClub de Tsuna" y "Mafia Vongola" –anuncio- ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

-VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡YO! HIP- dijo levantándose de la mesa un muy ebrio Squalo- YO VOY PRIMERO- grito Squalo- VOOOOOOIIIII¡ Te demostrare que si tengo las agallas para HIP bailar esa mierda en frente de todos!- le grito a Bel

-Shi shi shi, menos palabras y mas acción- le dijo en un tono burlesco

-Ya tienes la cámara- pregunto Lussuria entre susurros

-Si- dijo Mammon sacando una cámara de video- Esto ira a internet y me pagaran bien por el- dijo imaginándose todo el dinero que le darían por el video

Squalo se subió al escenario sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia por lo ebrio que estaba. Se paró frente a todos tambaleándose

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto es papa de Yamamoto

-VOOOIIII ¡Me encuentro HIP bien!- dijo en un tono amenazador.

-O-Ok- dijo con una gotita en la sien- Ahora tenemos a Superbi Squalo que nos bailara el Ganma Style- anuncio por el micrófono

-Esto tengo que verlo- dijo Xanxus sin dejar de comer

Las luces se apagaron y un reflector apunto hacia Squalo. La música comenzó a sonar y Squalo comenzó a bailar. "Sexy laidis, Op Op Op Op OP ¡Opa Ganma Style!" sonaba la música mientras Squalo bailaba al compás de la música haciendo el paso del caballo y tambaleándose de un lado a otro

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todos en bar se reían sonoramente. Lal y Colonnello se reían hasta mas no poder. Reborn se reia ocultando su cabeza contra la barra mientras con su puño golpeaba la mesa sin dejar de reir. Fon y Skull estaban perdiendo el aire de tanto reir. Tsuna junto con los otros hacían lo mismo mientras que Gokudera y Yamamoto se caían de sus asientos riéndose en el suelo. Las fujoshis estaban grabando todo mientras se reian sonoramente. Y ni hablar de los Varia. Xanxus era el que mas se reia. Lussuria y Bel se caían de sus asientos mientras que Mammon filmaba a Squalo bailando. Goku no deja de reir mientras seguía comiendo. Hasta Hibari que miraba desde afuera del bar, estaba riendo levemente. Verde salio de quien sabe dónde riéndose también.

-¡Buenas noches, nosotras, el "FanClub de Tsuna", estamos transmitiendo en vivo para ustedes desde el Bar-Sushi de la familia Takeshi un espectáculo de talentos con los más aclamados de la mafia. Auspiciado por "TV Mafia", "Takeshis's Sushis" y "FanClub de Tsuna"! - anunciaba la jefa de las fujoshis. Si señoras y señores, el FanClub de Tsuna estaban transmitiendo en vivo para TV Mafia.

Las fujoshis estaban transmitiendo en vivo con sus cámaras. Todos en la Mafia Vongola, Cavalleone, y demás mafias no dejaban de reírse viendo la transmisión de Squalo bailando el Ganma Style. El noveno, Dino, y demás personajes que todos conocemos se caían de sus sillas y no paraban de reír. Hasta Byakuran se había atragantado con uno de sus malvaviscos de tanto reír. Incluso los Vindence se reían mientras veían la transmisión desde su laptop. A decir verdad creo que todo el planeta estaba riéndose.

"¡Opa Ganma Style!" la música termino y Squalo que aún seguía ebrio no dejo de bailar hasta que después de unos segundos se detuvo.

Todos aplaudían sin dejar de reir, Squalo se paro un rato y luego sintió algo en su estómago. Al instante salió corriendo tapándose la boca directo al baño mientras gritaba: ¡VOY A VOMITAR! (NOTA: Pobre, tanto alcohol le afecto x,DDD)

-JAJA Eso fue JAJAJA lo mejor que eh visto- anuncio el papa de Yamamoto mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita- ahora tenemos a …

-Oye, viejo, dale a Lambo-san todos los dulces que tengas- de la nada apareció Lambo

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto el papa de Yamamoto mirando hacia abajo

-¡Lambo!- dijo Tsuna corriendo hacia Lambo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-JAJAJJAJA Baka-Tsuna ¿que llevas puesto? JAJAJAJA

-Lambo basta- detrás de él apareció I-pin

-Yudaime, ¿necesita ayuda?- Gokudera corrió para ayudar a Tsuna con los niños. Gokudera no se había dado cuenta que tenía en su mano un vaso de sake que quien sabe de donde lo saco.

-GUPIA – grito Lambo- Aléjate de mi Baka-dera

-¡Serás…!- grito Gokudera agarrando a Lambo y alzándolo hasta su altura, pero Lambo pateo a Gokudera en la barbilla haciendo que lo soltara. Lambo cayo de cabeza contra el suelo

-¡Debo… Mantener … la caaaaal….. AHHHHHHHH- comenzó a llorar. De repente saco la bazuca de los 10 años

-¡Lambo No!- grito I-pin corriendo hacia él pero se tropezó con su otro pie y empujo a Lambo haciendo que la bazuca de los diez años callera sobre el pie de Gokudera haciendo que soltara el vaso de sake sobre la bazuca de los 10 años antes que callera sobre Lambo e I-pin

PUUUUMMMM. Un humo color rosa inundo todo el lugar. Cuando el humo se fue se encontraban Lambo e I-pin de diez años en el futuro y a su lado estaba la bazuca de los 10 años saltando de un lado para otro echando chispas. Todos miraron sorprendidos hacia el escenario

-OHHHHH- exclamaban todos ante lo ocurrido

-Un aplauso para este extraordinario acto de magia- anuncio el papa de Yamamoto y todos aplaudieron y también daban silbidos

-Yare Yare, ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Lambo de diez años en el futuro sobándose la cabeza – Hola, joven Vongola ¿Sabe lo que está pasando?

-¡ROMEOOOO!- de la nada apareció Bianchi corriendo enfurecida hacia Lambo- ¡Poison Cooking!- grito lanzándole sushi envenenado. Y así señoras y señores, Lambo quedo fuera de combate.

¡Aneki!- fue lo ultimo que dijo Gokudera antes de caer desmayado

-¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Otona-Lambo!- dijo Tsuna sin sabes que hacer

-Oh, olvide ponerme los googles- dijo Bianchi – no te preocupes, yo me encargare de cuidar a Hayato- dijo retirándose hacia unos asientos junto con Gokura desmayado

-¡O-Otona-Lambo! ¡¿Y ahora que hago?!- dijo preocupado Tsuna

-No te preocupes- de la nada aparece la jefa de las Fujoshis- nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidarlo muy bien- otras 3 fujoshis cargan a Lambo de diez años en el futuro hacia sus asientos. La jefa de las fujoshis se retira junto con sus subordinadas con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente

-Are, ¿Dónde estoy?- I-pin del futuro se levanto del suelo. Giro su cabeza hacia el publico y miro hacia donde estaba Fon- ¡Maestro! ¡¿Goku-san?!- exclamo sorprendida I-pin

-I-pin-chan- saludo aun ebrio Fon- Ven siéntate con HIP nosotros- dijo Fon a su alumna. I-pin se bajo del escenario saludando a su maestro y luego mirando con un brillo en los ojos a Goku

-¡Goku-san! ¡Es un honor!- dijo I-pin saludando a Goku. Asi es gente, I-pin también es fan de Goku

-Ahora continuaremos con el concurso de talentos- anuncio el papa de Yamamoto- A continuación, las señoritas: kyoko, Haru y Chrome cantaran y bailaran "Rolling Girl de Hatsune Miku"

Kyoko, Haru y Chrome pasaron al escenario preparadas para cantar y bailar. Las luces se apagaron y un reflector apunto hacia ellas (aun vestidas de sailor moon). La música comenzó a sonar

-Rolling girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite- comenzó a cantar Kyoko

-Sawagu atama no naka o kaki mawashite kaki mawashite- también comenzó a cantar Haru

-Mondai nai to tsubuyaite kotoba wa ushina wareta? - también comenzó Chrome un poco sonrojada

Las tres cantaban y bailaban al campas de la música. La mesa de Tsuna aplaudía al compás de la música al igual que la mesa de las fujoshis mientras le hacían quien sabe que a Lambo. La mesa de los Varia solo las miraban, excepto Lussuria que se movía al compás de la música

-¡Vamos chicas!- decía Lussuria mientras los demás Varia lo veían con rareza

I-pin también aclamaba a sus amigas

-Gambate- les decía desde su mesa

-¿No quieres algo de beber?- el papa de Yamamoto se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado I-pin

-Claro, gracias- dijo mientras recibía un vaso con un líquido color amarillo y se lo tomaba de un sorbo- Esta HIP rico

En la barra, Reborn veía la función junto con Lal y Colonnello

-¿Cuándo ensayaron eso?- se pregunto Lal

-No lo se HIP- dijo Colonnello

-¡¿De nuevo te volviste a emborrachar?!- le grito Lal enojada

-Te lo dije- dijo Reborn mirándolos de reojo

-¡Callate HIP!

-¡Eso te pasa por no hacernos caso!- le grito Lal dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Itaiii, ¡Que mala eres Lal! ¡Deberías ser mas femenina!- dijo Colonnello colorado por el alcohol y luego se dejo caer sobre Lal y comenzó a abrazarla

-¡¿Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES?!- le grito Lal muuuyyyyy sonrojada tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Colonnello

-Que fría eres, deberías ser mas cariñosa conmigo- dijo aferrándose mas a Lal

-¡QUI-QUITATE DE MI ENSIMA!- dijo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza logrando zafarse del abrazo y poniéndose aún más roja

Mientras tanto, Fon hablaba con Skull

-Baka Colonnello-sempai, ¿Por qué no simplemente se le declara y ya? HIP- dijo Skull tomando otro vaso de whisky

-Y porque no vas y le das un empujoncito para que se declare–dijo Fon aun ebrio dándole a Skull su propia sentencia de muerte

-No, de seguro que me golpearía hasta dejarme inconsciente

-Yo siempre digo que la verdad es la mejor solución- le dijo Fon

-Sabes, me has dado una idea- dijo mientras tenia una idea- _tengo una idea para que esos dos de una vez por todas se digan lo que sienten- _penso

En la mesa de Tsuna, Ryohei seguía estando en modo Off, pero aun asi estaba disfrutando de el acto de su hermana

-Oye Ryohei ¿no quieres algo de beber?- le dijo acercándose el papa de Yamamoto

-Ok- dijo recibiendo un vaso de sake- espera, esto es sake

-¿Y? ¿Qué no tienes edad para beber?- pregunto el papa de Yamamoto

-Si, pero …- dijo y luego pensó_ – Un momento, estoy junto a Hanna, no debo quedar mal-_ pensó- No, olvídelo, gracias- dijo aceptando el sake. Tomo un sorbo y…

-No esta mal- dijo tomando mas

-tsukareta roune iki o yameru no ima- cantaron las tres finalizando su acto

Todos aplaudieron y silbaban a las tres. Las tres bajaron del escenario felices despidiéndose del publico

-Ahora los siguientes…

-¡Nosotros!- grito I-pin ¡¿Ebria?!

-¿Nosotros?- se preguntaron todos

-¡Si, nosotros!- dijo jalando del brazo a Fon

Ambos subieron al escenario. Ninguno era consciente de lo que hacía ya que ambos estaban realmente ebrios. ¡Tanto maestro como alumna se habían emborrachado con tan solo beber un vaso de sake!

Reborn, Colonnello y Lal miraban atentos a lo que iba a hacer su amigo. También miraba Verde escondiéndose de Hibari.

-Bueno, en ese caso, I-pin y Fon van a…

-¡Vamos a cantar Magnet!- dijo I-pin arrebatándole el micrófono a señor

-¡¿Qué van a que?!- dijeron todos en la mesa de Tsuna

-Esto quiero verlo –los arcobalenos

Las fujoshis al oir esto sacaron todas las cámaras preparándose para filmar. Los Varia también estaban bien atentos a lo que venía. Hibari, desde afuera, miraba también de reojo.

I-pin y Fon se pusieron en posiciones. Las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar.

-Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
Itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
Watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
Anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa – Cantaba I-pin mientras un reflector la alumbraba

-Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto – comenzó a cantar Fon y un reflector lo alumbro también

-Yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino- cantaron ambos y todo el escenario se ilumino

Reborn, miraba a Fon cantar y bailar, tratando se contener la risa. En la mesa de Tsuna miraban moviéndose al compás de la música. Goku animaba a Fon y a I-pin sin dejar de comer sushi. Verde estaba igual que Reborn. Las fujoshis no dejaban de grabar mientras les daba mas derrames nasales. Los Varia miraban atónitos el espectáculo. Lussuria se movía al compás de la música y luego se giro hacia Bel y Levi y les giño el ojo a ambos. A los dos les paso un escalofrió por el cuerpo.

Lal miraba el espectáculo moviendo un pie al compás de la música. Colonnello giro la cabeza para verla mientras la música seguía, al instante se puso rojo al verla disfrutando del espectáculo. Se veía bastante linda. Luego se puso mas rojo y…

-_¡¿En que diablos estas pensando?!-kora-_ se regañó mentalmente golpeándose la cabeza

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Lal

-¡S-SI!- dijo casi gritando (NOTA: para los que han visto la traducción de la canción Magnet (Vocaloid) sabrán lo que Colonnello estaba pensando)

-Hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
Tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
Fureteite modorenakute ii  
Sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata- cantaron las ultimas letras de la canción extendiendo las manos hacia el publico.

-KYYYAAAAAA- las fujoshis gritaban de la emoción apunto de desmayarse

-¡Bravo!- aplaudía Goku aclamando a sus nuevos amigos

-¡Bravo, I-pin-chan, Fon-kun!- decían en la mesa de Tsuna

-¡Bravo Fon!- decían los arcobalenos. Reborn y Verde trataban de contenerse la risa

Fon e I-pin bajaron del escenario tambaleándose ya que aun seguían ebrios.

-Ese fue un gran espectáculo ¿Quién es el siguiente?- dijo el papa de Yamamoto

Nadie dijo nada hasta que…

-¡Yo! ¡Yo voy!- dijo Skull ¡¿Ebrio?! Acercándose al escenario

-¿Qué va a hacer?- se preguntaban todos

-Esto será divertido- dijo Reborn- Veamos qué es lo que el esclavo hará ahora

-Muy bien, ahora tenemos a Skull que hará… esto ¿Qué se supone que harás?

-Nada- dijo

-¡Nada!- exclamaron todos en el bar

-_Espero que después de esto Colonnello-sempai y Lal-sempai se declaren al fin. Me pregunto si saldré vivo de esto_

Se preguntaran ¿Cuál era el plan de Skull? Pues simple, ¡Esta vez haría de cupido!, oh bueno, algo parecido. Quería originarle celos a Colonnello para que de una vez por todas se le confesara.

Skull le arrebato el micrófono al papa de Yamamoto y se bajo del escenario. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la barra donde se encontraban Reborn, Colonnello (ebrio) y Lal. Todos lo seguían con la mirada preguntándose qué iba a hacer. Las fujoshis lo enfocaban. Este se paro frente a Lal.

-Siempre me defiendes, o bueno eso intentas, cuando los demás sempais me torturan. – comenzó a decir un muy ebrio Skull

Los demás miraron a Reborn y los demás arcobalenos preguntándose: ¿Qué le hacen al pobre?

-Puede que seas muy conflictiva, algo antisocial y algo marimacho

A Lal le empoza a dar un tic en el ojo. Todos miraban a Skull preguntándose si saldría vivo después de decirle eso. Lal ya estaba recargando su rifle.

-Pero aun asi eres madura y responsable HIP, puede que no seas muy sociable ya que tratas de proteger a todos y tomar la responsabilidad por ti sola. Cosa que esta mal ya que no puedes hacerlo por ti sola

Ok ya era obvio que no saldría vivo de esa

-Pero aun asi eres increíble y muy fuerte HIP – decía –_Ok, hora de hacer mi acción buena del dia- _ Es por eso por lo que te quiero decir que… "Me gustas"

Todos en el bar estaban con las bocas bien abiertas tanto que tocaban el suelo, ¡¿Qué es lo que acababan de oir?! Los Varia se encontraban con la boca bien abierta. Reborn no podía creer lo que el esclavo acababa de hacer. ¡En serio que le alcohol tenia efectos muy graves, sobre todo en un gran idiota como Skull! Lal estaba de lo mas sonrojada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Creo que le di un mal consejo- se dijo a si mismo Fon

-Yo… yo…- decía Lal sin saber que responder, quería patearlo, pero alguien se le adelanto. PAAAMMM Colonnello pateo a Skull con una fuerza sobrehumana lanzándolo fuera del bar. Todos miraron a Colonnello, este tenia un aura negra rodeándolo, estaba realmente enojado.

-¿Qué miran?- dijo en un tono amenazador, hasta a los mismos Varia les dio miedo. Goku podía sentir el ki de Colonnello. Las fujoshis cuchicheaban entre ellas (NOTA: jo jo jo, alguien se puso celoso ¬v¬)

-B-Bueno, volvemos con el concurso de talentos- dijo nervioso el papa de Yamamoto volviendo al escenario

-C-Colonnello ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Lal con algo de miedo, era la primera vez que veía a su alumno tan molesto

-…- este no respondio nada, solo volvió a su bebida ignorando ignorando a Lal. Tenía una mala cara.

-Mmm, ya veo, con que eso tenia en mente- dijo Reborn para si mismo, ya habia adivinado lo que habia tenido en mente Skull al confesarse a Lal- Al parecer al fin hace algo bien ese esclavo- dijo tomando otro sorbo a su vaso de sake

Afuera del Bar…

-Oye ¿estas bien?- Fon habia ido a ver como se encontraba Skull. Este se encontraba con un gran chinchón en la cabeza junto a un poste de luz que estaba inclinado.

-Si- dijo- ¿Cómo están hay adentro sempai?

-Al parecer Colonnello esta muy molesto- dijo Fon

-JA, mi plan funciono- dijo Skull levantándose del suelo- Si todo sale bien, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que se confiesen

- ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?!- dijo Fon sorprendido

-Si- dijo orgulloso- si todo sale bien, Colonnello-sempai y Lal-sempai tendrán que agradecer

-Pero que tal si no se confiesan- interrumpio Fon

-… No habia pensado en eso

- ¡¿Es enserio?! – le grito Fon con varias gotitas en la sien

Mientras tanto en el bar…

-Ahora continuaremos con el concurso de talentos- dijo el papa de Yamamoto- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

-_Mmm al parecer el esclavo no ha pensado muy bien su plan_- pensó Reborn- _ahora que Colonnello esta enojado no querrá hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con Lal, pero debe haber una manera para que explote y dije salir todo_…- medito un momento- Ya se

-¡Oye Colonnello! ¿Qué te pasa? Deja de ignorarme- le dijo Lal que ya estaba harta del comportamiento de su alumno

-Mmm- musito sin hacerle caso y girando la cabeza

-¡Bastardo!- estaba apunto de agarrarlo del cuello y darle un par de bofetadas

-Un momento, Lal, yo me encargo de él- apareció Reborn alejando a Colonnello de Lal

-¡Oye ¿que te pasa? –kora!- le grito aun mas molesto

-No te hagas, hasta yo se que estas celoso- dijo en voz baja

-¡C-Callate-kora!- le grito en voz baja poniéndose aun mas rojo- ¡No estoy celoso-kora!

-Si claro, y ahora ¿Qué haras?

-A que te refieres- dijo calmándose un poco

-Vamos, piénsalo, Skull se le declaro a Lal, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que alguien mas lo haga- dijo haciendo que Colonnello habrá aun mas los ojos ante su descubrimiento. Al parecer Colonnello no se habia dado cuenta que lo ocurrido fue una actuación de Skull, cosa que aprovecho Reborn

-Ella no aceptaría ¿Verdad?-kora- dijo nervioso ante la probabilidad de que su maestra fuera de otro

-Bueno, yo solo te advierto- dijo Reborn levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia otro lado – _3…2…1…- _pensó. Colonnello se puso en frente de el impidiéndole el paso- ¿Qué pasa?

-N-No es que este celoso ni nada, pero…- dijo agachando la cabeza-¿Qué debo hacer?- ante lo dicho Reborn sonrió levemente

-¿Tu que crees?- le dijo- dile lo que sientes y ya

- ¡¿Qué yo haga que?!- dijo con un enorme sonrojo- ¿No hay otra forma?- dijo poniéndose aun mas rojo que el escudo de Gryffindor

-Bueno, tu decides- Reborn se volvió a sentar en la barra. Colonnello se puso a pensar, había la posibilidad que si se le declaraba, ella no aceptara, pero si no lo hacia, corria el riesgo que alguien mas se le declarara a Lal y que ella aceptara, en otra palabras, perdería a Lal para siempre.

Y asi paso la noche, varias personas en el bar pasaban al escenario para cantar o hacer cualquier cosa, hasta Levi subió para cantar pero fue tan horrible que lo sacaron del escenario a la primera. Algunas personas siguieron el ejemplo de Skull y se comenzaron a declarar en pleno escenario. Hasta…

-Hola? ¿hay atención? – algunas personas entraron al sushi-bar

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- exclamaron todos en el bar. No solo habían llegado mas personas, sino que estas eran de otro animes (NOTA: mucha azúcar hace mal a mi cabecita :9 –la matan-) Estaban los de Bleach, Naruto, One piece, Soul eater, Fairy Tail, D gray man, Full metal archemist, durarara, pokemon, etc.

-Oye Reborn, ¿tú ves lo mismo que yo?- dijo Lal con un tic en el ojo

-Si, asi parece

-Dime… ¿Estamos ebrios?

-… Tal vez- dijo sin dejar de mirar como todos los personajes entraban y se sentaban en diferentes mesas.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunto Tsuna

-Estábamos viendo Mafia TV y nos pareció divertido venir aquí- le respondió Naruto

-Jaja ya veo- dijo alegremente Yamamoto

- ¿Qué es Mafia TV?- pregunto Tsuna

-Nuestra culpa – decían las fujoshis riéndose

Algunos ordenaban sushi y se ponían a comer, ya era obvio que Luffy, Allen, Naruto, Goku y Xanxus no se quedaban atrás y se ponían a comer como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Las fujoshis no podían estar mas felices. La estaban pasando bien, algunos habían hecho nuevos amigos y otros simplemente disfrutaban del espectáculo. El lugar no podía ser mas bizarro, y eso que todavía la noche seguía.

-AHHH ese sushi estuvo delicioso- exclamo Goku que ya habia terminado de comer, ya había saciado su hambre después de 8 horas comiendo sushi sin parar

-¿No vas a beber nada? Mira todo el mundo esta bebiendo- le dijo el papa de Yamamoto recogiendo los platos vacíos de sushi. Era cierto, todos en el bar estaba bebiendo, todos menos Goku.

-Mmm ya que, esta bien- respondio y después de un minuto le trajeron un gran vaso de su mejor sake

-Bueno ¿quien sigue?- anuncio el papa de Yamamoto ya en el escenario

-¡YO AL EXTREMO!- ¡Volvió Ryohei!

-¡Oni-san!, ¡Qué bueno que halla vuelto!- dijo alegre Tsuna al ver a su amigo comportándose normal, o bueno, a su manera

-¡Gracias HIP Sawada!- dijo Ryohei

-O-Oni-san- dijo preocupada Kyoko- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto al ver a su hermano rojo

-¡Si, estoy HIP bien AL EXTREMO!

-Ok, pasa al escenario- le dijo el papa de Yamamoto. Ryohei se levantó del asiento, no solo estaba ebrio, sino que había vuelto al modo ON AL EXTREMO. Ryohei se paro en el escenario. Todos lo veian preguntándose que haría. Hanna lo miraba con intriga, haciendo que Ryohei se sonrojara al darse cuenta que la veía.

-_¡Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo! ¡El motociclista emo ya lo hizo AL EXTREMO! ¡Tu también puedes! – _pensaba Ryohei

-Ok, en ese caso, Sasagawa Ryohei, va a…- dijo pero se le fue arrebatado el micrófono- esto… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-NADA AL EXTREMO

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron

-¡La verdad! ¡Estoy aquí para declarar mis sentimientos!- grito por el micrófono

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron en la mesa de Tsuna

-_¡VAMOS TU PUEDES HACERLO!- _Ryohei giro la cabeza hacia la mesa de Tsuna donde estaba sentada Hanna y la miro fijamente. Hanna no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¡HANNA!- grito por el micrófono haciendo que Hanna se sonrojara aun mas- ¡Quiero decirte que desde que fuimos al futuro no he dejado de pensar en ti!- dijo a través del micrófono- ¡Y luego de aclarar mis pensamientos! ¡Quiero decirte que yo….! ¡YO!...- trataba de decir las ultimas palabras- _¡VAMOS; TU_ _PUEDES HACERLO!- _se decía mentalmente- ¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TU ME GUSTAS AL ETREMO!- grito a todo pulmón

Todos en el bar aplaudían y vitoreban, en la mesa de Tsuna estaban con la boca hasta el suelo. Hanna estaba roja como un tomate. Lussuria estaba que lloraba a mares mientras que los demás Varias lo veían con una gotita en el sien. Ryohei se bajo del escenario y se dirigió a la mesa de Tsuna mas rojo que Hanna

-¿Y-Y bien?- pregunto Ryohei sin poder mirarla a la cara

-Esto…- trataba de decir Hanna- N-no debiste decirlo en frente de todos- dijo poniéndose a un mas roja. Ryohei abrió aun mas los ojos

-¡Eso quiere decir que….!- dijo Ryohei con los ojos bien abiertos. Hanna le sonrio y luego asintió con la cabeza. Todos en la mesa de Tsuna aplaudían de alegría

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Cabeza de césped!- lo felicitaba Gokudera a su manera

-¡Felicidades Oni-san!- le decían Tsuna y Yamamoto

-¡Felicidades Hanna!- le dijo Kyoko que aprobaba su relación

-¡Gracias!- dijeron ambos sin evitar el sonrojo

-¡Chicos miren!- exclamo Chrome señalando hacia el escenario. Para su sorpresa algunos personajes de otros animes se subían al escenario para declararse entre ellos al igual que Ryohei y Hanna.

-¡Me gustas!- dijo Ichigo- ¡Rukia!- dijo y todos en el bar aplaudían. Luego tuvo que huir porque Byakuya lo persiguió con su Bankai

-¡M-Me gustas, Ulquiorra!- también se dubio al escenario Orihime

Ya no era un concurso de talentos, ahora se había convertido en un confesionario que era transmitido por todo "Mafia TV". Ichigo se le declaro a Rukia, Orihime a Ulquiorra, Celty a Shinra, Allen a Lennalle, etc. Hasta Goku había subido al escenario.

-¡Hola HIP!- dijo Goku por el micrófono

-¡¿Goku también se emborracho?!- grito sorprendido Tsuna

-Bueno, él se tomó como 20 botellas de sake- dijo Gokudera señalando hacia la mesa donde había estado sentado Goku, allí habían un montón de botellas de sake vacías

-¡Si HIP quisiera decir que yo amo: a la carne- dijo borracho sacando de quien sabe donde un pedazo de jamon del tamaño de su brazo- ¡Te amo carne!- dijo besando a la carne

-Oye ella es mia- apareció en el escenario Luffy ¡¿Borracho?!- ¡Alejate de ella!- dijo arrebatándole el pedazo de carne

-¡No tu aléjate!- y asi Goku se puso a pelear contra Luffy por el amor a la carne. Todos miraban la escena con una cara de WHAT THE FUCK?

Mientras tanto, Colonnello se encontraba en una mesa pensado en lo que le habai dicho Reborn.

-Oye, es tu oportunidad- detrás de él apareció Reborn haciendo que se sobresaltara

-¡¿Q-Que estas haciendo?!- kora- dijo volteándose

-Es tu oportunidad, todo el mundo se esta declarando, tu también deberías- le dijo Reborn haciendo que Colonnello se ruborizara

-¡C-Callate-kora! Ese no es tu problema, yo ya se lo diré cuando sea el momento- dijo

-Bueno, pero yo creo que ese momento será pronto- le respondio señalando hacia donde estaba Lal

-¡Pero que!- exclamo Colonnello al ver a Lal conversando con varias personas (hombres). Lal estaba con un pequeño rubor conversando con ellos alegremente.

-Te das cuenta, si no te das prisa te la quitaran- le dijo Reborn retirándose

-_¡Maldicion! ¿Qué debo hacer?-_ pensó

-Bueno, ahora ¿Quién sigue?- dijo el papa de Yamamoto para que mas parejas subieran al escenario- ¿Nadie?

-¡Y-Yo!-kora- dijo nervioso Colonnello. Todos lo miraban. Poco a poco se fue acercando al escenario hasta estar en frente de todos. El estaba mas rojo que el cabello de Renji (bleach.

Todos cuchicheaban entre ellos, sobre todo las fujoshis que tenían sus cámaras bien enfocadas en el y en Lal (para ver su expresión). Reborn solo sonreía esperando a que lo mejor empezara.

**ASDASDASDSADASD Perdon por no actualizar TTOTT, es que ahora eh entrado en colegio y estoy mas que atareada (malditos profesores de ¬¬*) Bueno ya no los aburro con mi vida.**

**Avances:**

**-¡¿Colonnello se le declara a Lal y le pide matrimonio en frente de todos?!**

**-Los demás personajes de katekyo también se suben al escenario para declararse**

**-Concierto de Hatsune Miku ¡AL FIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HE VUELTO ÒVÓ lamento la demora, en serio que la escuela de absorbe**

El día arribo en Namimori, las aves cantaban, los niños reían y nuestros personajes están con la más grande resaca de sus vidas, ya era de mañana.

Volviendo al bar-sushi, todo era un desastre. En eso, de la cocina sale en papá de Yamamoto con una bata al estilo japonés. Bostezo y luego miro el desastre que era su tienda, todos estaban durmiendo y olían a alcohol.

-*bostezo* Oigan ya despierten- dijo acercándose a la mesa de Tsuna despertando a él y los demás

-*bostezo* me duele la cabeza- se quejo Tsuna- ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos

-Ya deberían irse, tu mamá debe estar preocupada, Sawada- le dijo- A propósito, supongo que querrás tu ropa ¿no?- dijo

- ¿Mi ropa?- dijo sin entender, luego bajo la mirada y…- ¡¿PERO QUE?! ¡¿UN TRAJE DE NEKO?!- grito a todo pulmón, tanto que despertó a todos en el bar.

Había sido el concierto de vocaloid, pero todos se habían pasado de copas. Miku estaba dormida en el escenario boca arriba sujetando en su mano derecha una cebollita china. Luka estaba dormida boca abajo al costado de Miku. Gumi estaba colgando de la esfera de luces que estaba colgada en el techo. Rin y Len estaban durmiendo encima de la mesa de Tsuna, uno encima del otro. Meiko estaban durmiendo boca abajo encima de la mesa de Los Varia con varias botellas de ron alrededor. Gakupo y Kaito estaban dormidos en el suelo y ¡Por favor, alguien póngales ropa!.

-Pero que… - Gokudera se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza- Yudaime ¿Qué paso aca?- dijo y luego miro a Tsuna vestido de neko y por su nariz comenzó a correr un hilito de sangre

-no lo se pero… ¿Por qué tienes tatuado el rostro de Yamamoto en tu brazo?- dijo Tsuna

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- miro su bazo derecho y en el tenia un tatuaje que decía: My best friend *y el rostro de Yamamoto*- ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!- su grito despertó a Yamamoto

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo

-¡¿QUE HICISTE IDIOTA DEL BEISBOLL?!- grito Gokudera jalándolo del cuello de la camisa y amenazándolo con su puño - ¡¿POR QUE TENGO TATUADO TU ROSTRO?!- grito todo enojado mostrándole su brazo

- ¡Yamamoto también!- dijo Tsuna señalando el brazo de Yamamoto, en el tenia tatuado: My best friend *y el rostro de Gokudera*

-¡¿Cómo me hice esto?!- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido por su tatuaje. Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto no sabían como se habían hecho esos tatuajes.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Varia, Xanxus estaba despertándose.

-*bostezo* ¿Donde estoy?- dijo Xanxus rascándose la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta, tenia unas esposas puestas, y lo peor aun, estaba esposado a Levi, este estaba bien dormido y babeando. A Xanxus le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo- ¡ESCORIAAAAA!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de romper la esposas con sus pistolas, dejando un gran hueco en el suelo. Luego agarro del cuello a Levi y lo lanzo fuera del bar rompiendo el techo.

Mientras tanto, Mammon (adulta) estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Bel, este también estaba dormido. Cuando Mammon se despertó (por el grito de Xanxus), se dio cuenta que estaba dormida al lado de Bel, al instante, se levanto de golpe y muyyyy sonrojada.

-*Bostezo*- se despertó Bel- Mammon… ¿Por qué estas con un cosplay?- dijo mirando a Mammon

-¡¿QUE YO QUE?!- dijo mirando su ropa, estaba cospleyada de IA (vocaloid), pero aun llevaba la capucha- ¡¿PERO QUE?! ¡¿QUE MIERDA LLEVO PUESTA?! -grito

-Shishishi, te queda bien- se burlo Bel

-¡Bastardo! ¡Tu…! – iba a golpearlo pero lo miro bien y se comenzó a reir a todo pulmón- JAJAJAJJA Bel JAJJAJAJAJ tu cabello jajajjajaja

-¿Qué paso con mi cabello?- dijo tocándose la cabeza pero noto que algo faltaba- ¡No puede ser!- dijo desesperado y de su bolsillo saco un espejo de mano mirándose con desesperación. Estaba calvo- ¡¿QUE MIERDA?! ¡ESTOY CALVO!- grito a todo pulmón con la cara totalmente azul. Estaba totalmente calvo y se le podían ver los ojos, los cuales eran rojos.

-JAJJAJJAJA- se reía sin parar Mammon

-¡¿QUIEN MIERDA HIZO ESTO?!- grito buscando con la mirada al culpable. A su costado estaba Lussuria dormido y en sus manos tenia una tijera y en la otra estaban unos mechones de cabello rubio

-*bostezo*- Lussuria se despertó por los gritos de Bel- ¡Ahhhh Bel! ¡Tu cabello! ¡¿Dónde?!- dijo y luego miro en sus manos la tijera y el cabello de Bel. Al instante le paso un escalofrió por el cuerpo. Bel estaba con un fondo en llamas y tronando dedos- Be-Bel- dijo nerviosos Lussuria- No es lo-lo que crees- dijo temblando

-¡MORIRAS!- grito Bel activando su caja Vongola y usándola para lanzar a Lussuria fuera del bar atravesando las ventanas. Lo siguiente fue Lussuria volando por el cielo como el equipo Rocket.

-¡NO MOLESTEN ESCORIA!- grito Xanxus deteniendo las carcajadas de Mammon y haciendo que Bel desactive su caja, no el importo la apariencia de sus subordinados- ¿Dónde esta ese tiburón calvo?- dijo preguntando por Squalo

-¿El capitán Squalo? No lo vi desde que subió al escenario a bailar- dijo Mammon acordándose del espectáculo de Squalo y aguantándose las carcajadas

Mientras tanto, Reborn (que estaba en la barra) se despertó con una fuerte resaca

-Mi cabeza- se quejo Reborn, luego miro a su costado y al lado suyo estaba Verde dormido- Tsk, Verde despierta – dijo empujando a Verde de su asiento y este se callo al suelo. Al instante se despertó

-¡Reborn! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- grito con fuego en los ojos- are? Reborn ¿Por qué tienes chocolate en la boca?

-¡¿Qué yo que?!- dijo Reborn. Estaba con chocolate alrededor de toda su boca y con varios tarros de Nutella vacíos a su costado- ¡Quítame esto de la boca!- grito desesperado limpiándose con la manga de su traje

-jaja Creí que el dulce te emborracha- dijo Verde tratando de contenerse la risa

-¡Tu, bastardo, ¿Qué me hiciste?!- grito agarrando del cuello de la bata a Verde

-¡A mí ni me mires! ¡No puedo recordar nada!

Mientras tanto, En la mesa de Tsuna estaban todos confundidos, no podían recordar nada de lo que paso anoche

-¡¿Dónde esta mi ropa?!- grito Tsuna

-Are?, Tsuna- san, ¿Qué paso?!- en la mesa de las fujoshis, su líder se despertó con la misma resaca y luego… - KYAAAAAA KAWAIIII- grito mientras le tomaba varias fotos a Tsuna neko. Al instante, sus demás subordinadas también se despertaron y al ver a Tsuna comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que su líder mientras Tsuna, rojo como una tomate, se tapaba con el mantel de la mesa

-¡Dejen de tomarme fotos!- grito con cascaditas en los ojos

-¡¿Cómo mierda me quito esto?!- dijo Gokudera con la cara totalmente pálida

-Papa, la tienda, ¿Cómo vas a pagar las reparaciones?- dijo Yamamoto al ver el desastre de su tienda

-Jaja Descuida- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- la señorita Mammon dijo que iba a pagar todo anoche, y también hizo las transferencias de dinero anoche- dijo con una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro

-¡¿QUE YO QUE?!- grito Mammon desde la mesa de los Varia mientras le daba un ataque

Mientras tanto, Colonnelo estaba dormido en una mesa

-Mi cabeza- dijo despertando con una fuerte resaca, luego miro todo el bar y…- ¡¿QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ?!- grito mirando el bar

Tsuna estaba con un traje de ¡¿Neko? Mientras varias fujoshis le tomaban fotos como paparatsis.

-¡Ya deténganse!- decía Tsuna tapándose y llorando

Gokudera amenazaba a Yamamoto, ambos con un tatuaje de la cara del otro en sus brazos

-¡¿Cómo mierda me quito esto del brazo idiota del beisboll?!

-Ya ya, tranquilízate Gokudera- dijo tratando de calmarlo

En la mesa de los Varia…

-¡Despejen!- las fujoshis estaban reanimando a Mammon (cospleyada de IA) que le habia dado un ataque

-Shishishi- se reía Bel (que estaba calvo)

-Mi dinero- dijo Mammon

- ¡Rápido! ¡Se nos va!- dijo una fujoshi- ¡3, 2, 1! ¡Despejen!

-Tsk- dijo Xanxus mirando a ambos

Reborn estaba discutiendo con Verde

-¡¿Por qué mierda tenia chocolate en la boca?!- decía con varias venitas en la cabeza mientras señalaba los tarros de Nutella vacíos

-¡Como esperas que yo lo sepa! ¡No puedo recordar nada!- le grito Verde con varias venitas en la sien

Los Vocaloids, que ya se habían despertado, estaban tratando de bajar a Gumi de la esfera de luz.

-¡Vamos Gumi baja!- le dijo Luka tratando mantenerse en pie, aun le dolía la cabeza después de todo lo que había bebido

-¡NO! ¡VOY A MORIR!- dijo sujetándose más de la esfera de cristal

-¡Nosotros te sujetaremos!- decían Rin y Len alzando los brazos

-¡Solo salta y no mires abajo!- dijo Miku alzando los brazos

-¡NOOO!

-¡¿DONDE ESTA MI ROPA?!- gritaban Gakupo y Kaito mirándose entre ellos tapándose con los manteles de las mesas

Todo era un desastre, y lo peor aun, ¡Nadie recordaba que había pasado anoche!

A Colonnelo le empezó a pasar un tic en el ojo. Estaba apunto de gritar cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba de su chaqueta. A su costado estaba Lal despertándose.

-¡Oye Lal! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!-kora- dijo agarrándola de los hombros y agitadola para que se despertara

-¡Baka! ¡Suéltame!- dijo empujándolo aun lado- ¡¿PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ?!- grito al ver el bar

-¡Eso te estoy preguntando!- kora

-No puedo recordar nada, Ajjj ¡Me duele la cabeza!- dijo poniendo su mano en la nuca, luego se paso la mano a su cara y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. En su mano tenia nada mas y nada menos que un anillo-…- se quedo sin palabras

-Oye Lal, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Colonnello mirando a Lal que estaba mirando su mano. Colonnello miro el anillo y al instante su cara palideció- Lal ¿De donde sacaste ese anillo?- dijo preocupado ya que no era cualquier anillo, era un anillo de compromiso.

-…- Lal no dijo nada, su cara se puso azul

- ¡Lal! ¡Reacciona! ¡¿Quién te dio ese anillo?!- kora- dijo tratando de no imaginarse lo peor

-… Carajo- musito mirando el anillo

-Hay no- musito Colonnello con tristeza. Al parecer alguien le había propuesto matrimonio a Lal anoche y esta había aceptado. Lo que más temía se había cumplido. - _¡Maldición! -_Se maldecía mentalmente por no haberle hecho caso a Reborn, pero mas que nada, quería saber quién había osado pedir la mano de su entrenadora (antes que él) para tener una "charla" con esa persona. (NOTA: RUN BITCH RUNNNN x,DDDD)

10 Minutos después. Ya todos se habían tranquilizado, pero mas que nada, querían una explicación.

-¡Despejen!- grito una fujoshi dándole rehabilitación a Lal

-¡¿Pero que?!- grito Lal despertándose de golpe y mirando el anillo- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

-¡Explícanos! ¡¿Qué paso acá?!- kora – dijo Colonnello amenazando al papa de Yamamoto- ¡¿Por qué Lal lleva un anillo de compromiso?! ¡¿Quién le dio el anillo?!- kora

-No me mires a mi, yo deje el bar a cargo de ella- dijo señalando a la jefa de las fujoshis

-¡TU!- dijeron todos admirándola con fuego en los ojos

-¡Y-Yo no hice nada!- dijo temblando escondiéndose detrás de una de sus subordinadas

-¡¿Pero que carajo paso aquí?!- dijo Gokudera- ¡Como me voy a quitar esto del brazo!

-¡Mi dinero!- sollozaba Mammon amenazándola con sus tentáculos iluciones

-¡Como pudieron permitir que Lussuria me rapara!- grito enojado Bel

-¡¿Dónde esta mi ropa?!- grito Tsuna

-¡¿Quién me dio de comer chocolate?!- amenazo Reborn con su pistola

-¡¿Quién puso a Gumi en el techo?!- gritaron los Vocaloids calmando a su amiga que lograron bajar a la fuerza de la bola de cristal.

-¡¿Por qué estábamos desnudos?!- gritaron Gakupo y Kaito que llevaban unas batas japonesas que les había prestado el papa de Yamamoto

-¡¿Por qué tengo un anillo de compromiso?!- grito Lal enojada

-¡¿Quién le dio ese anillo?!-kora- dijo Colonnello aun mas enojado emitiendo un aura maligna

-¡Y-Ya cálmense!- decía una subordinada

-¿En serio nadie se acuerda de nada?- pregunto Yamamoto

-¡Nada! ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?- dijo Verde tratando de hacer memoria

-¡Ya se!- dijo la jefa de las fujoshis – Mafia TV-dijo alzando un dedo

-¿Mafia TV?- dijeron todos

-Si, todo fue transmitido ayer, de seguro eso nos mostrara que paso, pero por favor ¡No me maten!- dijo

-Puede ser, todo fue transmitido ayer- dijo Gokudera

-Si si, necesito una computadora para ver la transmisión online

-¡¿Qué sea pronto?!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Al instante, una fujoshi trajo su laptop y la puso encima de la barra, todos se sentaron alrededor para ver que había pasado. La laptop se prendió mostrando un fondo de pantalla con un Tsuna vestido de maid.

-¡Oye!- se quejo Tsuna

-Ya, ahora voy al video- La jefa de las fujoshis entro a la página de "Mafia Tv" buscando el video de la fiesta

-Hay esta- dijo Reborn señalando un video con la fecha de en dia anterior

-¡Ya reprodúcelo!-kora- dijo Colonnello con impaciencia- Tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien- dijo tronando dedos. Todos lo miraron con temor, correría sangre

-¿Dónde esta el Squalo?- pregunto Yamamoto al ver que Squalo no estaba

-Aquí esta- dijo el papa de Yamamoto apoyando un brazo de Squalo en su hombro y llevándolo a una silla. Squalo estaba deshecho, olía a un fuerte alcohol, tanto que todos se taparon las narices, y toda su ropa estaba sucia.

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto Tsuna

-En el baño, había estado vomitando toda la noche, pobre, lo encontré dormido al lado del inodoro

-¡DESPIERTA ESCORIA!- grito Xanxus jalándolo del cabello y tirándolo contra el suelo con fuerza

-VOOOOOIIIIII ¡HIJO DE PERRA! – grito Squalo despertándose con una fuerte resaca- VOOIIII ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- luego miro a todos a su alrededor

-¡¿QUE MIERDA PASO AQUÍ?!- grito señalando a todos con el dedo- BEL ESTA CALVO Y MAMMON ¿QUE MIERDA LLEVAS PUESTA? Y VOOOIIII YAMAMOTO TAKESHI TINES UN TATUAJE DEL FRIKI ESE

-¡OYE!- se quejo Gokudera

-Jaja volviste Squalo- dijo Yamamoto

-Eso vamos a ver ahora- dijo Mammon – Vamos reproduce el video

-Si- musito la jefa de las fujoshis poniéndole play. Todos miraron atentos el video, para descubrir que paso anoche

**OK gente hasta aquí por hoy, perdón por la demora ^^**

**En el siguiente cap, se descubrirá todo lo que paso Muajajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:**

Las letras normales: la redacción es dentro del video

**Las letras en negrita: la redacción es fuera del video**

El video comenzó a reproducirse, todos los presentes miraban bien atentos. Sonó una musiquita de entrada y luego un logo todo llamativo que decía Mafia TV

-¡Buenas noches!- apareció la jefa de las fujoshis mientras varias personas saludaban a la cámara por detrás- Esta noche estamos transmitiendo desde el Bar-Sushi de la familia Takeshi, un concurso de talentos con los mas aclamados de la Mafia, auspiciado por: "FanClub de Tsuna" y "Mafia Vongola", a continuación tenemos a Superbi Squalo que nos bailara en frente del escenario

**-¡¿QUE YO QUE?!- grito Squalo mirando mas atento el video (NOTA: les recuerdo que el primer acto que salió fue el de Squalo y como él estaba ebrio no recuerda nada)**

Squalo estaba en frente del escenario y totalmente ebrio. De repente la música comenzó a sonar y Squalo comenzó a bailar.

**-JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJA- todos se reian sonoramente al recordar lo eso, agradecían poder recordar eso.**

**-Jajajaj que bueno que podemos recordar eso- dijeron todos**

**-Jajaja Como no estuvimos presentes ajajjajaj- se comenzaron a reír los vocaloids**

**A Squalo le comenzó a dar un tic en el ojo mientras veía el video. Iba a gritar pero…**

-Ja ja ja- se reia la jefa de las fujoshis- Este baile le debemos agradecer a algunas personas- y en la pantalla aparecieron los rostros de Bel, Lussuria y Levi- De no ser por ellos que emborracharon a Squalo, no estaríamos viendo esto jajajajja Muchas gracias

**Squalo comenzó a emanar un aura asesina, cosa que lograron sentir todos y se alejaron de él, en especial Bel (que se había puesto una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para que no vieran su calva x,D). A Bel le dio un escalofrió por el cuerpo**

**-Glup- trago seco**

**-VVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito Squalo y saco su caja Vongola y de él salió un tiburón gigante- ¡MORIRAAAAASSSSS!- gritaba mientras perseguía a Bel. Ambos salieron del bar y así comenzó su persecución.**

**-Hiiii- chillo Tsuna- ¿Estará bien?**

**-Bueno, ellos son lo de menos- dijo Reborn mirando como Squalo perseguía a Bel alrededor del Bar-Sushi**

**A si paso el video, poco a poco iban recordando algo mientras veían el video.**

-Me gustas- dijo Skull a Lal

**-Eso si me acuerdo- dijo Lal poniéndose roja**

**-Yo quiero olvidarlo- dijo Colonnello de mala gana y luego sonrio sadica mente al ver como lo pateo fuera del bar**

Y así continuo el video hasta llegar a la parte donde nos quedamos. Colonnello se subió al escenario listo para declarase en frente de todos.

-Bueno yo…- decía. Todo el mundo lo miraba, se estaba poniendo nervioso, sobre todo por que las fujoshis lo enfocaban con las camaras.

3 minutos después…

-…- seguía sin decir nada, le había dado pánico escénico- _¡Joder, No puedo hacerlo!- _se maldecía mentalmente

-¡Bájate del escenario! ¡Bájenlo!- lo abuchaba la gente harta de esperar. Un palo como de pastorcita salió de la nada y jalo a Colonnello fuera del escenario. Reborn hizo un facepalm ante la actitud de Colonnello

**-*Facepalm*- departe de Reborn**

-¿Qué habrá querido hacer?- se pregunto Lal

-Quien sabe- dijo Izaya (Durarara) junto con kakashi (Naruto) y Lavi (D gray man) (**NOTA: les recuerdo que varios personajes de anime ingresaron en el bar antes)**

-¿Cómo nos dijiste que era ese movimiento?- pregunto Lal a Kakashi- me puede servir para algunas misiones- dijo

-Ah eso, es un movimiento ninja llamado jutsu clones de sombras- agrego - Oye, ya deberías dejar eso- señalo el vaso de sake- ya estas algo roja

-Si, tienes razón- le respondió Lal consiente que un vaso más y volvería a estar ebria

-Cierto- interrumpió Lavi- no querrás terminar como ellos- dijo señalando a Hisagi, Kira (ambos solo con ropa interior) y Matsumoto que estaban desmallados de tanto beber

-S-si… tienes razon- musito Lal al ver como Matsumoto, Kira y Hisagi eran trasportados en camillas de hospital por un senkaimon. A Lal, Lavi, Izaya y Kakashi les salió una gotita de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, cierto hitman estaba regañando a su compañero por su cobardía

-¿Qué fue eso? Te quedaste paralizado- le regaño Reborn a Colonnello

-¡Pues que esperabas con esas locas pervertidas enfocándome con una cámara-kora!- le respondio señalando a las fujoshis

-Bueno, pero yo te lo advertí- le dijo Reborn señalando a Lal conversando alegremente con los 3 mencionados

-Esto anda mal-kora- dijo al ver como Kakashi hablaba con Lal y ella sonreía- _Si no hago algo pronto…_

Mientras tanto…

-Y luego cuando esta por detrás lo pateas en las costillas y luego lo golpeas en –señalando una parte en su cuello- en este punto vital del cuerpo- le decía Kakashi

-Eso suena interesante- decía Lal escuchando palabra por palabra- eso me servirá en mis entrenamientos y misiones- decía esbozando una sonrisa de solo imaginarlo

Mientras tanto…

-Si, si, aja, esta bien- decía una subordinada – Taicho, ya esta confirmado, ya están en camino- dijo alegremente una fujoshi colgando su celular

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora si comienza la fiesta!- decía la jefa de las fujoshis

10 minutos después…

-Atencion- la jefa de las fujoshis subio al escenario- ¿Me escuchan?- todo el mundo dejo a un lado sus conversaciones y escucho- Me alegra anunciarles que eh logrado traer al mas grade grupo musical en todo el mundo- dijo atravez del micrófono

-¡Trajiste a Paramore! ¡Dime que trajiste a Green day! ¡Ya se, son One ok Rock ¿verdad?!- decía el publico mencionando diferentes bandas musicales

-¡No!, nosotras el FanClub de Tsuna, nos honra presentarles a –redoble de tambores- VOCALOID- anuncio seguido de varios aplausos y gritos de emoción. A un lado del escenario aparecieron Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi y Gakupo. Los aplausos y gritos aumentaron.

-¿Cómo están?- saludaron los Vocaloid al publico seguido de mas gritos

-¡No puede ser, son Vocaloid!- decían emocionadas Haru y Kyoko- Kyyaaaaa- Chrome solo esbozo una sonrisa con estrellitas en los ojos. Así es señoras y señores, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome son fans de vocaloid AL EXTREMO

-Y-yudaime- Gokudera se despertó después del dolor de estomago- ¿Qué ah pasado?

-Bianchi vino y te desmallaste al verla- le dijo Tsuna- cierto ¿Dónde esta Bianchi?

-Creo que fue a la cocina ayudar a mi papa con la comida- dijo Yamamoto esbozando una sonrisa

-HIIII- chillo Tsuna- que miedo

Mientras tanto

-Bueno chicos me alegra tenerlos aquí- dijo el papa deYamamoto detrás del telón

-El placer es nuestro- dijeron los Vocaloids haciendo una reverencia

-Jaja que va siéntanse comodos, la casa invita- dijo el papa de Yamamoto acompañado de Bianchi- Bianchi ¿tu podrias ayudarlos con las presentaciones?

-Sera un placer- dijo Bianchi

-Bien, pasemos al escenario- dijo Miku jalando del brazo a Kaito saliendo ambos al escenario. La gente gritaba de emoción

-Bueno ¿y nosotros que hacemos?- pregunto Len ya que a los demás aun no les tocaba salir al escenario

-Pueden sentarse en alguna de las mesas hasta que los llamen al escenario

-HAI- musitaron todos bajando y buscando un lugar donde sentarse

Ya en el escenario todo se oscurecio y las voces de Miku y Kaito comenzaron a cantar Cendrillon, todo el escenario se ilumino dejando al bar como si estuvieran en un concierto

Asa made odoru yume dake misete  
tokei no kane ga toku mahou  
aimai na yubi sasou kaidan  
san-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku  
basha no nakade furue-teta  
mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoruno butou

Mishiranu kao sagasu  
sasayaku ano koe ga  
nigiri-shimeta yaiba tsuki-tate  
subete wo ubae to  
minashigo tsudou shiro  
emi kamen ni egaite  
itsuwari no itsukusimi sae  
hane de tsutsumu Seraph

Todos gritaban de la emoción al ver a Miku y Kaito bailando un cantando

-KYAAAA- gritaban de la emoción Haru y Kyoko y Chrome

-¡ESTO ES FANTASTICO AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei

-¿Quién trajo a los Vocaloid?- pregunto Hanna

-Fuimos nosotras- detrás de la mesa de Tsuna estaba la mesa de las fujoshis

-HIII- chillo Tsuna que se sorprendió

-ustedes… ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- dijo Gokudera

-Tenemos contactos- dijeron con una sonrisa bien marcada en sus rostros

-Esto…- dijeron detrás de ellos unas voces gemelas – ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?- pregunto Rin

-Es que no hay asientos- agrego Len rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa al igual que Rin

-¡CLARO!- contestaron al instante Kyoko, Haru y Chrome, y las fujoshis. Rin y Len se sentaron al lado de Tsuna y los demás

-jaja al parecer tenemos nuevos amigos- dijo Yamamoto alegremente

Por otro lado, Gakupo, Gumi y Luka buscaban donde sentarse, luego encontraron un lugar junto a la barra

-¿podemos sentarnos aquí?- preguntaron a Reborn

-Por mi, no hay problema – dijo sin tomarles importancia

-Genial- dijeron los tres acomodándose en la barras

-esto… ¿Qué le pasa a él?- dijo Gumi señalando hacia donde estaba escondido Verde (detrás de la barra)

-Aparte de ser un gran idiota y psicópata- dijo Reborn

-¡Reborn cabron!- grito Verde desde su escondite

- se esta escondiendo de otro psicópata (Hibari) - dijo tomando otro vaso de sake

-Y-ya veo- dijeron con gotitas en el sien

-Tsk, si no me estuviera escondiendo te mataría Reborn- dijo Verde con varias venitas en la cabeza

Mientras tanto, Colonnello que estaba sentado en una esquina de la barra, veía como Lal seguía conversando alegremente con Kakashi

-Joder ¿de que estarán hablando?- se decía mientras veía como se reían entre ellos

-¿Y él que le pasa?- pregunto Luka señalando a Colonnello que estaba con fuego en los ojos y un aura asesina (literalmente)

-Problemas de pareja- dijo Reborn mientras a Colonnello le salían mas venitas en la cabeza

Por otro lado, Meiko estaba mas concentrada buscando sake para tomar

-Tsk, me dijeron que unos tipos se llevaron todo el sake, ahhhh- bufo- ¿ahora donde consigo sake?- se quejo, luego diviso la mesa de los Varia, en ella habían varias botellas de sake formando una montaña bien apiladas-mmm … tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa

Los Varia estaban viendo es espectáculo: Lussuria baila al campas de la música también gritando de la emoción (Lussuria también es fan de Vocaloid x,DDDD), Bel también miraba pero solo escuchaba, Levi y Mammon veian nuevamente el video de Squalo bailando el Ganma Style sin dejar de reírse, mientras tanto, Xanxus tomaba y comía como si no hubiera comido en días.

-Esto…- dijo Meiko acercándose a la mesas de los Varia- puedo sentarme con ustedes- dijo con un tono de voz algo seductor y abrazándose a si misma abultando sus pechos contra sus brazos

-Si, claro- dijeron los Varia sin tomarle importancia, excepto Levi que estaba babeando con un sonrojo

-Por lo que veo tienen sake- dijo seductoramente- ¿me pueden invitar?- dijo guiñándoles el ojo

-¡C-Claro!- dijo Levi entregándole una botella

-Gracias ^^- dijo- _mi plan funciono-_ pensó a punto de abrir la botella

-¡¿Qué crees que haces escoria?!- grito Xanxus enojado

-Me sirvo sake- dijo tratando de mantenerse serena y alegre (como una niña buena)

-¡Ese es mi sake escoria!- grito enojado arrebatándole la botella. A Meiko le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo y varias venitas aparecieron en su cabeza

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- grito Meiko enojada

-Shi shi shi, esto se pone interesante- dijo Bel sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Tokiyo tomare imawa  
anata ni yoi-shirete  
yureru kodou hitotsu-hitotsu wo  
kizami tsukete tai  
todomare atsuku nure  
uchi-tsukeru takamari ni  
kore ijyou wa ugoke naiyo  
marude Fairytail

Terminaron de cantar y volvieron detrás del telón con la ovación del publico. La mesa de Tsuna gritaba de emoción al igual que la mesa de las fujoshis. Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Varia estaba por originarse una pelea entre Xanxus y Meiko

-Me toca –dijo Gumi levantándose de la barra y deirigiendose al escenario

-Suerte- le dijeron Luka y Gakupo

-y… ¿a que te dedicas?- pregunto Gakupo

-Soy un hitman- dijo Reborn

-¿un hitman? No te creo- dijo Gakupo en un tono burlesco

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo en un tono sádico y sonriendo sádicamente. Luka y Gakupo tragaron seco

-Nos toca- dijo Miku a Gumi

-Si- musito ella entrando al escenario. De repente comenzó a sonar la canción de Matriohska: ¡1 2 3 4!

kangae sugi no messeeji  
dare ni todoku kamo shiranaide  
kitto watashi wa itsu demo sou  
tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika

zutsuu ga utau pakkeeji  
itsu made tatte mo hari wa yo-ji  
dare mo oshiete kurenai de  
sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu

aa, waresou da  
kioku mo zenbu nage dashite  
aa, shiritai na  
fukaku made

ano ne, motto ippai matte choudai  
karinka? marinka? gen wo hajiite  
konna kanjou dou shiyou ka?  
chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.

-KYYAAAA- gritaban Kyoko, Haru y Chrome, acompañando el grito de las fujoshis

-Jajaja,¿en serio?- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo alegremente al igual que los demás

-Si si- decían alegremente Rin y Len, ya se habían vuelto amigos todos y comenzaban una alegre charla

-Jajaja ya veo- dijo Yamamoto

-saben chicos, me ha dado sed- dijo Gokudera

-A mi también -musitaron todos incluyendo las fujoshis

-Yo voy por algo de beber- dijo Yamamoto levantándose de la mesa

-Gracias- dijeron todos

Mientras tanto…

-3…2…1… ¡Comiencen!- dijo Lussuria y Mammon disparo hacia arriba como si de una carrera se tratara. Al instante, Xanxus y Meiko se pusieron a beber como si no hubiera mañana mientras se lanzaban miradas furiosas. Se habia originado una competencia de licor entre ellos. Botella por botella iban desaparecion mientras ambos se miraban con ira

-_¡NO PERDERE!_- pensaron ambos

-Shishi shi, esto es divertido- dijo Bel

-Y sobre todo por que el perdedor tendre que ser esposado a Levi- agrego Lussuria

-¡¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el castigo?!- se quejó Levi con varias venitas en la sien

-Esto vale oro- dijo Mammon sin dejar de filmar a Xanxus y a Levi

Mientras tanto

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Kaito acercándose a Gakupo y Luka que estaban de espaldas- ¿chicos?- pregunto al ver que no le respondían

-SHHHHH- musitaron ambos haciendo que Kaito se sobresalte

-¿Q-Que pasa?

-Reborn-san nos esta contando como ser un gran hitman- dijo Luka con estrellitas en los ojos- continúe Reborn-san- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos volviendo con Reborn

-Bien, acérquense- dijo y Luka y Gakupo se acercaron mientras Reborn les susurraba algo al oído

- ¡Sugoi!- musitaron ambos apartándose con una los ojos con estrellitas y una gran sonrisa

-Y esa es la mejor manera de matar a alguien- dijo orgulloso Reborn

-Arigato, Reborn-san, eso me servirá para darle una paliza a unas personas que no paran de joderme- dijo Luka con una sonrisa sadica mirando a la mesa de Tsuna, en especifico a Rin y Len

Kaito los miraba sin entender nada, no le tomo importancia e iba a sentarse junto a Lal y los demás pero al ver que conversaban tan alegremente decidió no interrumpir, luego iba a sentarse al lado de Colonnello pero de repente sintió una aura asesina desprendiéndose de él (**Nota: Lal estaba a un extremo de la barra y Colonnello al otro extremo, y Reborn estaba en el medio)**

Mientras tanto, Yamamoto estaba en la cocina buscando algo de beber para llevárselos a sus amigos.

-Me pregunto donde estará las sodas- se dijo a si mismo buscando en cada alacena

-Takeshi ¿Qué haces aquí? –de repente, apareció detrás de él su papa

-¡Viejo!- dijo sorprendido- Estoy buscando las sodas para Tsuna y los demás- dijo cerrando la alacena

-Si buscas las sodas están junto a la barra- dijo llevando mas bandejas de sushi a la clientela

-Jaja gracias- dijo. Luego se dirigo a la barra

-¿Dónde están?- diviso la barra buscando las sodas- Alli están- dijo dirigiéndose donde estaban Lal, Kakashi (naruto aunque ya es obvio), Izaya (durarara) y Lavi (d gray man). Al lado de ellos se encontraba una caja con botellas adentro

-disculpen- los cuatro voltean hacia Yamamoto- ¿puedo llevarme esa caja?- dijo señalando la caja con las botellas adentro

-Si claro- dijeron los cuatro volviendo a su conversación

-Jaja gracias- dijo llevándose la caja

-¡Ps!- musito Colonnello del otro lado de la barra llamando la atención de Yamamoto

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acercándosele

-¿De que estaban hablando?-kora

-No lo se, no llegue a oir bien- dijo

-Ya veo, ¿Qué llevas hay?-kora- pregunto señalando la caja que llevaba Yamamoto

-Ah, son las sodas- dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno me tengo que ir

-Ok- Yamamoto se fue dejando a Colonnello solo- Que extraño, crei que estas eran las sodas-kora- dijo mirando a su costado una caja con varias botellas adentro y la palabra "Soda" estampada en ellas

kando ryoukou 524  
furoito? keroido? ken wo tataite  
zenbu zenbu waratchaou ze  
sassato odotte inaku nare

Terminaron de cantar y todo el publico estallo en gritos y aplausos

-¡Arigato!- dijeron ambas retirándose del escenario

-Nos toca- dijeron Rin y Len levantándose de sus asientos

-¡Que les valla bien! ¡Suerte! ¡Gambate!- decían en la mesa de Tsuna animando a sus nuevos amigos

Rin y Len subieron al escenario. ¡La música de Meltdown comenzó a sonar!

machi-akari hanayaka  
Eezaru masui no tsumetasa  
nenure nai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
Oiru gire no raitaa  
yaketsuku youna ino naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
honto ni yokatta noni ne  
kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo  
nakidashi souna mede miteita

Ambos hermanos cantaron a duo mientras todos se paraban de sus asientos, se habia convertido en un concierto.

-¡Kyyaaaaa!- gritaban las fujoshis, Kyoko y Haru

-¡Gambate!- decían Gokudera, Chrome, Tsuna, Hanna y Ryohei

-Chicos miren- dijo Chrome señalando el techo, de él comenzó a salir una esfera de disco

-Sugoi- dijeron todos

-¡Esto es EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei

Mientras tanto…

-¿De donde sacaron esa esfera de disco?- se preguntaron Luka y Gakupo

-Quien sabe- dijo Reborn- Oye Verde, sírveme mas sake- dijo Reborn lanzándose a Verde su vaso vacío que le golpea la cabeza

-¡Maldito Reborn! ¡Te aprovechas que me estoy ocultando!- grito Verde- ¡¿Crees que te voy a servir más trago?!

-Si no lo haces le dire a sierta persona donde estas- dijo Reborn mirando de reojo la ventana, detrás de ella estaba Hibari mirando la fiesta en busca de Verde

-Maldito hijo de *****- dijo Verde entre susurros mientras le servia a Reborn mas sake y lo ponía en la mesa de mala gana (**NOTA: Verde estaba del otro lado de la barra al lado de las botellas de sake para que no lo viera Hibari)**

**-¡Reborn bastardo!- grito Verde tratando de atacar a Reborn (literalmente), pero los demás lo detuvieron **

Reborn tomo el vaso mirando a Verde con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras este murmuraba insultos mirandolo con odio

Por otro lado…

-¡Fondo Fondo Fondo!- vitoreaban los Varia (Bel, Lussuria y Levi) (Mammon no decía nada, solo estaba grabando detalle por detalle) al ver que la batalla entre Xanxus y Meiko estaba por llegar a su fin

-_¡Voy a ganarle a este infeliz!- _pensaba Meiko mientras bebía su treinta y unaba botella de sake

-Oh, al parecer el jefe ya no puede mas- dijo Lussuria al ver que Xanxus bebia cada vez mas despacio

-Shi shi shi, ha comido demasiado que ya no le entra nada- dijo Bel sonriendo mas que el gato rizón

Xanxus dejo de beber. En cámara lenta golpeo su rostro contra la mesa. K.O. Xanxus quedo fuera de combate

-Shi shi shi, le han ganado

-Es la primera vez que alguien le gana al jefe en un concurso de alcohol O.o- dijo Mammon sorprendida por el resultado

Meiko estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras un letrero de Winner aparecía detrás de ella

-¡CALLENSE ESCORIA!- grito Xanxus, pero habia algo diferente en él, estaba con la cara roja, ¡Se había emborrachado!

-Shi shi shi, el jefe esta rojo

-¡Se ha emborrachado!- dijo Lussuria sorprendido

-Bueno, hoy ha bebido demasiado, era cuestión de tiempo- dijo Mammon

-¡JA, Te gane! ¡¿Quién es la escoria ahora?! HIP- dijo Meiko burlándose de él, pero Meiko también estaba con un sonrojo ¡Meiko también se emborracho!

-Oh, también esta ebria- dijo Mammon

**-¡MALDITAAA!- grito Xanxus tratando sacando sus pistolas y apuntando contra el video**

**-¡NO!- gritaron todos y se abalanzaron sobre Xanxus quitándole las pistolas mientras este forcejeaba**

-¡TU…!- grito Xanxus rebuscando en sus bolsillos- ¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS PISTOLAS?!

-fue buena idea quitarle sus pistolas antes- le susurro Mammon a Lussuria

¡Bastarda…!- grito Xanxus levantándose de su asiento pero todo a su alrededor daba vuelta, callo al suelo quedando inconsciente

-Shi shi shi, me alegro de haber venido

-¡Traigan las esposas!- dijo Meiko mientras Mammon le alcanzaba una esposas, ella se las coloco a Xanxus y luego a Levi

-B-Boss- dijo Levi sonrojándose al ver su mano esposada a Xanxus que estaba inconsciente

-**¡YA VERAS HIJA DE…!- todos (y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos) sujetaban a Xanxus para que no cometiera y asesinato contra Meiko**

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- grito Meiko subiéndose a la mesa y bailando al compas de la musica en ella mientras bebia mas alcohol y los Varia la vitoreaban

Mientras tanto

-Gumi, mira lo que hace Meiko- dijo Miku señalando a Meiko en la mesa de los Varia

-Bueno, pero esta mejor que la ultima vez- agrego Gumi con gotitas en la sien

Mientras tanto

-Meiko se ha vuelto a emborrachar- dijo Luka mirando con gotitas en la cabeza la mesa de los Varia

-Pero esta mejor que la ultima vez- dijo Gakupo con mas gotitas que Luka

-¡Le dije que no se emborrachara otra vez!- se quejo Kaito poniendo una mano sobre su rostro

-Joder, ¿Qué estarán hablando?- dijo Colonnello al ver Lal seguía hablando- Tsk- musito levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sentados Kaito y los demás

-¿Dónde esta Reborn?-kora- pregunto a los Vocaloid

-¿Te refieres al tipo entrajado y con sombrero?- preguntaron y Colonnello asintió- salió del bar, dijo que ahora vuelve

-Ya veo- Colonnello se sentó al lado de ellos

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yori zutto suba-rashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kami-atta  
kitto sonna sekai da

Terminaron de cantar Rin y Len bajando del escenario con los aplausos del publico

De repente…

PUMMM- apareció un humo rosa proveniente de la mesa donde estaba I-pin durmiendo y de la mesa de las fujoshis

-¡Hagi! ¡I-pin-chan, Lambo-chan!- grito Haru al ver que I-pin y Lambo volvieron a ser los de antes

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto I-pin

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo Lambo ala verse rodeado de los rostros de las fujoshis

-KYAAAA KAWAIIII- gritaron las fujoshis abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Lambo

-No puedo… respirar- decía Lambo siendo apapachado

Por otro lado

-Vamos Gakupo, nos toca- dijo Luka dirigiendose con Gakupo al escenario

La música comenzó a sonar y el escenario se vio rodeado de un humo rosa y purpura, unos reflectores iluminaron a Gakupo y Luka al mismo tiempo. ¡La canción de Butterfly in your right shoulder comenzó a sonar!

Migikata ni murasaki chocho  
Kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
Setsunai to iu kanjo wo shiru  
Hibiku piano fukyou waon

Migikata ni murasaki chocho  
Kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
Setsunai to iu kanjo wo shiru  
Hibiku piano fukyou waon

Cantaron a Duo Gakupo y Luka mientras los espectadores aplaudían y vitoreaban

-Despues de esto ¿a quien le toca?- pregunto Rin

-A Meiko y luego le toca a IA- le respondio Len- A todo esto ¿Dónde esta IA? Se suponía que debía estar aquí hace mas de media hora

-Preocúpate por IA luego, por quien debes preocuparte ahora es por Meiko- dijo Rin con varias gotitas en su cabeza señalando a Meiko completamente ebria mientras bebía encima de la mesa de los Varia

En la mesa de los Varia

-¡Esto es fiesta! HIP- dijo Meiko levantando una botella de wisky

-Esto ira a internet- dijo Mammon filmando a Meiko y luego enfocando a Xanxus inconsciente por el alcohol esposado a Levi

-¿Qué haces? HIP- dijo Meiko dejando su botella y mirando a Mammon- Eres la única que no ha bebido nada HIP, y a todo esto ¿Eres mujer o hombre?- pregunto acercándose a Mammon y mirándola de un lado para otro

**Mammon miro con ira a Meiko, esta solo retrocedió unos pasos por que Mammon emanaba una aura acecina**

-Tu…- dijo Mammon irritada por la pregunta y tratando de controlarse

-Shi shi shi, es cierto Mammon, eres la única que no ha bebido nada en toda la noche

-¡Callate Bel! ¡Tu sabes mas que nadie que NO me gusta el alcohol!- dijo recalcando el NO

-Ahhh- bufo Meiko- ¡¿Cómo que no te gusta el alcohol?! HIP

-Pues no, no me gusta- dijo Mammon cruzándose de brazos

-¡Pues eso va a cambiar esta noche!- agrego Meiko agarrando una botella de saque y la cabeza de Mammon

-¡Espera que ha….!- pero Meiko metió la boquilla de botella en la boca de Mammon obligándola a beber

-Eso, disfruta del alcohol HIP- dijo oponiendo más fuerza a los forcejeos de Mammon

-JAjajajja- se reía sin para Levi

-Shi shi shi, saluda a la cámara Mammon- dijo Bel filmando lo ocurrido

**-¡Suélteme!- gritaba Mammon tratando de atacar a Meiko, pero Reborn y los demás le tumbaron contra el suelo para que no la atacar. Todos trataban de evitar que Xanxus y Mammon cometiera un asesinato**

**-Meiko, ¿Qué clase de flores quieres para tu tumba?- pregunto sarcásticamente Len**

**-¡Callate!- le grito Meiko tomando mas distancia al ver que Mammon y Xanxus estaban por zafarse de Reborn y los demás- Esto es serio, ¡Ellos podrían matarme!- su cara se puso azul del miedo**

**-No, no podrían- interrumpió Reborn haciendo que Meiko se tranquilizara- lo harán- dijo y a Meiko le paso un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo**

Mientras tanto, fuera del Bar, Fon (ya sobrio) y Skull (también sobrio) se dirigían de regreso al bar cuando

-**¿Cómo pudieron grabar eso?- pregunto Tsuna**

**-Teníamos cámaras incluso fuera del establecimiento- aclaro la jefa de las fujoshis**

-AHHHH- oyeron los gritos de una chica

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo Skull alarmado

-Unos gritos, vamos- dijo Fon corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos

Los dos llegaron a un callejón sin salida. En el, estaba una chica de cabello blanco y largo siendo atacado por un ¡¿HOLLOW?! (bleach)

-¡AHHH!- grito Skull ocultándose detrás de Fon

-Yo me encargo- dijo Fon corriendo hacia el Hollow

-¡DASQUETE!- grito la chica al ver que el hollow estaba apunto de comérsela. Pero el hollow cambio de dirección hacia Fon.

Fon dio un gran salto y luego pateo al hollow en la cabeza rompiendo su marcara. Al instante, el hollow comenzó a desaparecer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Fon acercándose a la chica de cabello blanco que estaba temblando en el suelo

-S-si- dijo con nerviosismo

-Levantate- dijo Fon sonriéndole mientras le extendia una mano. La chica se sonrojo mientras sostenia la mano de Fon

-¡Fon! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- dijo Skull corriendo hacia los dos

-Si- dijo Fon

-Arigato- dijo agradecida la chica

-Kawaii- dijo Skull al ver a la chica- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-S-Soy IA- dijo con nerviosismo, pero luego perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó

-Sera mejor que la lleven al hospital- dijo Fon ayudándola a levantarse- Skull ¿podrías llevarla tú?

-Claro-dijo alegremente

-Bien, él te llevara al hospital, no te preocupes estarás bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ha-Hai- dijo IA con un sonrojo

-Bueno, vamos- interrumpio Skull llevando a IA al hospital Namimori. Ambos se despidieron de Fon

-Tengo que volver al bar, de seguro I-pin ya volvió a su forma de bebe- dijo Fon un poco preocupado de que su alumna este en un bar

Volviendo al bar

-¿Qué extraño? Que yo recuerde no habia un concierto aquí- dijo Fon- _¿Y ahora que hicieron?-_ pensó Fon entrando al bar- ¡¿Pero que?!- grito con los ojos bien abiertos

Es concurso de talentos se habia vuelto un concierto. Y no cualquier concierto, sino un concierto de Vocaloid. Todos los perosnajes de Anime estaba gritando y vitoreando.

En la mesa de los Varia…

-Shi shi shi, nunca creí que llegaría este dia- decía Bel enfocando con la cámara. Mammon estaba ¡¿Ebria?! Bailando y cantando junto con Meiko encima de la mesa.

Migikata ni murasaki chocho (Meiko)  
(Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) (Meiko)  
Setsunai to iu kanjo wo shiru (Mammon)  
Hibiku piano fukyou waon (Meiko)

Los demás Varia estaba tratando de contenerse las risas al ver a Mammon asi. Lussuria estaba poniéndose una mano sobre su boca. Bel estaba enfocando con la cámara, Levi (esposado a Xanxus) no se aguanto y estallo en carcajadas

En la barra, Gumi estaba sentada junto con Miku, Len y Rin.

En la mesa de las fujoshis estaban abrazando a Lambo hasta mas no poder

-¡Suel…ten…me!- decía Lambo completamente azul

La mesa de Tsuna seguía igual, y un lado estaba I-pin ya de niña

-I-pin- interrumpio Fon- tenemos que irnos, este no es un lugar adecuado para ti- dijo al ver que las cosas se estaba saliendo un poco de control **(NOTA: ERROR, se estaba saliendo DEMASIADO de control)**

-Maestro- dijo I-pin volteando para ver a Fon- Hai- dijo y salto hacia los brazos de Fon

-Adiós I-pin, Adios Fon- se despidieron todos mientras los dos se iban del bar

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos- interrumpio Hanna

-Tienes razón, es una pena que no podamos quedarnos para el final- dijo Kyoko un poco desanimada

-Tienes razón –desu- agrego Haru igual desanimada- hay que ir por Lambo

Mientras tanto, Reborn habia vuelto al bar, pero esta vez con una bolsa de papel en su mano

-Al fin vuelves- dijo Colonnello al ver que Reborn se sentaba a su lado- ¿Qué tienes hay?-kora- pregunto señalando la bolsa que tenia en la mano

-Toma- se la entrego a Colonnello- dásela a Lal-dijo y Colonnello miro con intriga la bolsa- Oye, camarero (Verde) sírveme otro trago

-¡Maldita sea, ya veras cuando salga de aquí!- grito enfurecido Verde

Colonnello ignoro a ambos y abrió la bolsa de papel y…

-¡¿QUIERES QUE LE DE ESTO?! – grito con la cara totalmente sonrojada, en la bolsa, habia una cajita color carmesí, y dentro de ella habia un anillo

-Si

-¡p-pero..!-

-Sin peros, ya es hora de que ambos se diga de una vez lo que sienten- dijo- y mas vale que se la des porque eso me costo caro y no voy a gastar por gusto

-…- Colonnello se quedo sin palbras, 1) por la actitud de Reborn y porque compro el anillo y 2) Porque no sabia como se lo iba a dar a Lal

**-¿Qué me habra dado Reborn?-kora- se pregunto Colonnello mirando bien atento el video, él no logro divisar el contenido de la bolsa**

Por otro lado…

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ¿estas seguro de que quieren quedarse?- pregunto Kyoko. Ellas, Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, Hanna y Ryohei, junto con Lambo, al cual Haru forcejeaba para quitárselo a las fujoshis, estaban por irse del bar.

-Si- dijo Tsuna- Alguien debe vigilar esto

-Ya veo- dijo Kyoko con un sonrisa- ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió

-Chau

-Despídete Lambo- dijo Haru y Lambo les saco la lengua a Tsuna y Gokudera, el cual estaba punto de levantarse y usar sus explosivos en el.

-Ara ¡Reborn!- grito Lambo al ver a Reborn sentado en la barra- ¡Muere!- grito Lambo sacando de su afro una botella con un contenido marron

-No molestes- dijo disparando contra la botella la cual exploto en mil pedazos, la tapa salió disparada golpeando a Lambo en la cabeza

-Ahhhhh- comenzó a llorar Lambo mientras él y las demás chicas se iban del bar

Pero el contenido que al que había disparado Reborn termino cayéndole en la boca

-¿Qué esto?- pregunto Colonnello cogiendo un pedazo de vidrio con el contenido marrón- Es chocolate-kora

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les halla gustado, perdón por la demora ^^U**


	8. Chapter 8

Mil disculpas por la gran demora. Mi musa interna se reusaba a salir pero ya lo termine :D Agradesco a la academia y a mi familia (LOL). Tambien agradesco a Paz ds xzb que me ayudo a completar el final, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Este ultimo capitulo lo hicimos ella y yo! ^^ ahora sin mas preambulos, los dejo leer.

**Nota:**

Las letras normales: la redacción es dentro del video

**Las letras en negrita: la redacción es fuera del video**

-No molestes- dijo disparando contra la botella la cual exploto en mil pedazos, la tapa salió disparada golpeando a Lambo en la cabeza

-Ahhhhh- comenzó a llorar Lambo mientras él y las demás chicas se iban del bar

Pero el contenido que al que había disparado Reborn termino cayéndole en la boca

-¿Qué esto?- pregunto Colonnello cogiendo un pedazo de vidrio con el contenido marrón- Es chocolate-kora

* * *

**-¿Chocolate?- preguntaron todos**

**-Hay no- dijo Reborn mientras su cara se ponía azul esperando que no pasara lo que el creía que pasaría**

**3...2...¡1!**

* * *

-¡CHOCOLATEEEEEEE!- grito a todo pulmón Reborn

-¡WHAT THE FUCK!- Grito Colonnello al ver la reacción de Reborn

* * *

**-¡APAGEN ESA MALDITA COSA AHORA MISMO!- grito Reborn apunto de disparar contra la laptop**

**-¡NO!- todos lo sujetaron para que no destruyera el video**

* * *

-JJAJAJAJJAJJAJA- se reia Verde al ver a Reborn hacia

-¡¿DONDE HAY MAS CHOCOLATE?!- grito, luego olfateo y logro divisar en la divisar en la cocina una despensa con varios tarros de Nutella- ¡CHOCOLATEEEEE!- grito corriendo hacia la cocina

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- dijeron Colonnello y Lal la cual ya se había percatado del comportamiento de Reborn y se dirigio junto con Colonnello y Verde

-jajajaja esto no me lo esperaba jajajja- se reia Verde

-¿Tu sabes algo, Verde?-kora- pregunto Colonnello sin borrar aun la expresión de sorpresa de su cara

-Jajajajaja si jjajaja- trataba de decir- es que jajaja a Reborn lo emborracha el dulce jajajaja

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron ambos

-Si jajajaja, no lo emborracha el alcohol pero si el dulce jajajjaja y ahora esta como loco jajajaja, solo mírenlo- dijo señalando a Reborn en la cocina mientras este se tragaba tarros y tarros de nutella como si no tuviera fin

-¡Por eso no se emborracho durante nuestra competencia! ¡Ese Reborn me engaño!-kora- dijo Colonnello pero mas que enojado estaba atónito por el comportamiento de Reborn

-Jajajaja este es el mejor día de mi vida jajajaja- no dejaba de reírse Verde

-Oye tu- una voz detrás de Verde hizo que parara de reírse y sudara frio- Kamikorosu- Hibari apareció detrás de Verde con una aura asesina mucho mas grande de lo normal haciendo que tragara seco y corriera por su vida. Verde habia estado tan concentrado en reírse que no se percató que salio de su escondite y que Hibari lo vio. Asi que… ¡Run Bitch Run! xDDDDD

-Es hombre muerto- dijeron Lal y Colonnello con varias gotitas en la cabeza al ver al pobre Verde siendo perseguido

-Oye Lal- dijo Colonnello poniéndose rojo- bueno, esto- dijo sujetando la cajita con el anillo que le dio Reborn- yo quiero…

-¡CHOCOLATEEEEEEE!- fue interrumpio por el grito de Reborn

* * *

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- no paraban de reírse todos los presentes**

**-¡Cállense!- grito Reborn totalmente enojado. Todo el mundo se callo pero trataban de aguantarse las risas-Tsk cuando vea a esa estúpida vaca me las pagara- Reborn emanaba un aura en llamas**

* * *

Mientras tanto

-Ya volvi- Yamamoto apareció en la mesa de Tsuna

-Te tardaste, todos ya se fueron idiota del beisbol- dijo de mala gana Gokudera

-Jaja, lo siento, perdi el tiempo buscando los vasos- dijo poniendo las botellas de "soda" y los vasos encima de la mesa

-No importa, bueno en ese caso vamos a beber un poco- dijo inocentemente Tsuna

-Si- dijeron Gokudera y Yamamoto sin imaginar lo que les esperaba

* * *

Hibiku piano fukyo waon

Terminaron de cantar Gakupo y Luka mientras el publico gritba de la emoción.

-Bien, ahora le toca a Meiko- dijo Miku mientras recibia a Luka y Gakupo detrás del telon

-Miku- interrumpio Kaito- no creo que Meiko este disponible ahora- dijo con una gotita en el sien señalando la mesa de los Varia

-¡No otra vez!- dijeron todos los vocaloid al ver a Meiko bebiendo a fondo encima de la mesa

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Le toca a Meiko- dijo Rin

-Tratare de ganar tiempo mientras ustedes sacan a Meiko de hay- dijo Luka

-Arigato Luka- dijo Gumi

-Bien, ¡Vamos!

Luka subio al escenario poniéndose de espaldas. De repente la canción comenzó a sonar: ¡Luka Luka Night Fever!

DAME DAME yo

migi kara hidari he to kotoba ga nagareru  
taikutsu sou na kao gamen mitsumeru kimi

jigen no kabe koete itsudemo ai ni yuku  
kokoro no junbi wo chanto shite oite ne

kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru  
dakara watashi ni makasete  
kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou

-KYAAAAAA- gritaba todo el publico y se movia al compas de la música mientras Luka cantaba y bailaba

-Bien, ¡Vamos por Meiko!- grito Miku como si estuvieran apunto de entrar a una guerra

-¡Si!- grito espartano de parte de los demás x,D

* * *

En la mesa de los Varia

-¡Esto es fiesta HIP!- dijo una muy ebria Meiko

-¡Oye Meiko!- detrás de ella parecieron los Vocaloid- vamos, ya deja de beber- la regañaron con el seño fruncido

-Haaaa- bufo- y tu quien HIP eres?

-Esta mas ebria que la ultima vez- añadió Kaito con varias gotitas en la cabeza y tapándose la nariz ya que Meiko olía a un fuerte alcohol

-Vamos Meiko baja de la mesa – dijo Gumi forcejeando el cuerpo de Meiko para que bajara de la mesa

-¡NO!- grito Meiko sujetándose del cuello de Bel (al cual estaba asfixiando)

-¡Vamos!- dijeron Gakupo y Kaito ayudando a Gumi seguidos de Miku y luego de Rin y Len

-¡No suel HIP suéltenme!- grito Meiko ahora sujetándose de Mammon

Los vocaloid forcejeaban el cuerpo de Meiko para que se bajara de la mesa pero ella se sujetaba de Mammon que estaba siendo arrastrada.

* * *

-¡Ayuda!- grito Verde corriendo entre la multitud mientras estos le abrían paso a él seguido de Hibari que tenia fuego en los ojos (literalmente)

-_¡¿Dónde, Donde me puedo esconder?!-_ pensaba Verde mientras buscaba con desesperación un escondite o algo que lo salvara

La gente en el publico les abría paso, sobre todo a Hibari que emanaba un aura negra. Luego de un rato, Verde logro divisar un pasadizo en el bar y viéndolo como su última opción corrió hacia allí al ver que Hibari se acercaba.

Verde se adentro en el pasillo de 5 metros de largo y al fondo habia una puerta que decía "baño".

-_¡Me salve!- _pensó Verde corriendo hacia la puerta

-Kamikorosu- oyo Verde detrás de él y corrió lo mas rápido que podía hacia la puerta. Al abrirla encontró a Squalo desmayado al lado del inodoro.

-_Puaj Apesta-_ pensó Verde tapándose la nariz, pero al oir los pasos de Hibari acercándose no le importo y agarro a Squalo del cuello de la camisa

-¡Largo de aquí!- grito Verde lanzando a Squalo con una gran fuerza con dirección a Hibari, pero este lo esquivo. Verde desesperado estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, pero una de las tonfas de Hibari impidió el acto y Hibari entro en el baño y hay mordio hasta la muerte a Verde (poor Verde xD) Solo se podía oir los gritos de Verde y varios golpes y cosas rompiéndose, en mejor dicho, de huesos rompiéndose.

-Esta muerto – le dijo Lal a Colonnello que oyeron los gritos de desesperación de Verde. Colonnello asintió con algo de pena por Verde

Mientras tanto, Squalo, que habia sido lanzado con fuerzas, estaba volando en el aire hasta que cayo encima del publico (ya saben, para los que no entienden, cuando uno se tira del escenario y todo el publico lo carga x,D). Hay, Squalo era llevado encima del publico mientras Luka cantaba "Luka Luka Night Fever".

-VOOOOOOOOIIIIII- gritaba Squalo mientras era cargado por el publico encima de ellos.

-Shi shi shi, ese es el capitán Squalo HIP- se reia Bel que estaba ebrio al ver a Squalo

-Ahhh allí esta el capitán Squalo, pero …- dijo Lussuria mirando y ajustándose los lentes de sol- creo que se le esta cayendo mas cabello- agrego viendo como algunas manos del publico le arrancaban cabellos a Squalo

* * *

-Pobre Verde, en parte debo admitir que le tengo compasión- dijo Lal, pero nadie le creía ya que estaba con una leve sonrisa

-Si…- dijo Colonnello- _¡Vamos díselo, es tu oportunidad-kora! – _pensaba tratando de juntar todo el valor posible que tenia. Su cara se torno de un color carmesí mientras sostenía la cajita que le dio Reborn- O-Oye Lal

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… bueno- ya estaba sacando la cajita- te-tengo…

-VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII

Squalo, al borde del desmayo (ya se le estaba saliendo el almita x,D) fue lanzado como un proyectil por el publico contra Colonnello empujándolo contra el suelo

-¡Joder quítate de mi encima!-kora- grito irritado lanzando a Squalo de regreso al publico

-¿Qué querias decirme?- pregunto Lal sin tomarle importancia lo que habia pasado

-Ah cierto- Colonnello metio su mano en el bolsillo de si chaqueta y…- _No esta ¡No esta!-_ la cajita con el anillo habia desaparecido

-¿Qué paso?

-N-No es nada-kora- dijo nervioso tratando de que Lal no sospechar nada. Por otro lado, Lal lo miraba examinándolo, algo le estaba ocultado, pero no le tomo importancia

-Bueno, yo me regreso a mi asiento

-Ok-kora- dijo Colonnello sudando frio. Cuando Lal estaba ya lejos-¡Maldición, cuando Squalo me empujo se me callo el anillo!-kora, maldita sea ¿Dónde esta?- dijo arrodillándose y buscando debajo de las mesas y asientos

* * *

Por otro lado, Hibari estaba mordiendo hasta la muerte a Verde, el cual ya estaba al borde de la muerte, pero el muy astuto dijo:

-¡Ya! ¡Por favor! ¡Para!

-¡Kamikorosu!

-¡Espera! ¡Te lo compensare!- dijo con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza. Hibari se detuvo para oir sus "ultimas palabras"

-¿Qué cosa?

-_¡Piensa vamos! ¡tu vida depende de ello! … ¡Ya se!_- Te daré algo que te gustara mucho pero ¡Por favor no me mates!- suplicaba un muy golpeado y moreteado Verde

Hibari lo penso por un momento…

-…

-…

-que sea pronto, estaré esperando- dijo retirándose, no sin antes darle un golpe de despedida a Verde

* * *

Squalo fue cargado por el publico un buen rato hasta que el publico lo volvió a lanzar con dirección hacia el pasadizo. Squalo estaba volando en el aire por el pasadizo. Del baño salio Hibari y al ver a Squalo que era lanzado con dirección hacia él, lo golpeo con sus tonfas haciendo que entrara al baño.. Adentro del baño, Squalo habia caído encima de Verde que estaba realmente golpeado y al borde de perder la conciencia.

-¡¿Q-Quitate de mi encima?!- grito Verde enojado empujando a Squalo y caminando con dificultad fuera del baño y cerrando la puerta dejando a Squalo adentro.

Verde penso que Hibari ya se habia ido pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que él aun seguía en el bar, sentado en la barra esperado a Verde.

-Maldicion ahora como me lo quito de encima?- Verde medito por un momento pensando que podía darle-… ¡Ya se!

* * *

-¡¿Que quieres que hagamos que?!

-Descuiden les pagare bien, solo quiero que hagan pasar un buen rato a Hibari- dijo Verde mirando a su ultima esperanza

Verde estaba haciendo un trato con ¡¿Las chicas de Rosario X Vampire?!

-¿Cuanto nos daras?- preguntaron

-$700

-$1000 o no hay trato

-Tsk... esta bien

* * *

Las chicas de Rosario X Vampire aceptaron el trato, y aceptaron de buena gana al ver a Hibari. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a Hibari con un mirada picara.

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto Hibari

-Que frio eres- un de ellas puso el brazo de Hibari en sus pechos- ¿es que no quieres estar con nosotras?

-Kamikorosu

-Kyyaaa ¡que genial!

-¡Kamikorosu!- Hibari trato de usar sus tonfas pero una de las chicas se las quito

-Vamos a pasar un buen rato ¿que dices?- dijo en un tono seductor. Todas las demas chicas se fueron acercando a Hibari mientras le hacian mimos.

Hibari, bueno pues... se traumo

* * *

-Que bien te ves Verde- kora- se burlo Colonnello al ver a Verde volver todo moreteado

-Callate- dijo de mala gana

-Crei que estabas muerto-kora

-Casi- dijo sentándose al lado de ellos dos. Luego, un mesero (que milagrosamente se quedo x,D) le sirvió trago – oye ¿y tu que haces?

-Estoy buscando algo-kora ¿no abras visto una cajita de color rojo?

-mmm creo que si, estaba debajo de la mesa del Decimo Vongola

-Gracias-kora- y salio corriendo hacia la mesa de Tsuna

* * *

luka luka night fever  
watashi ha koko ni iru kara  
sukoshi dake shisen wo sorashicha DAME DAME yo

Termino de cantar Luka dirigiéndose al otro lado de la cortina mientras el publico gritaba ce la emocion

De vuelta con los Vocaloids

-Ya tenemos a Meiko –dijo victoriosa Miku sujetando a Meiko que estaba amarrada con varias cuerdas. Los Vocaloids estaban con varios rasguños y el cabello desordenado, como si hubieran peleado contra un leon

-¡Ya me las HIP pagaran!- grito Meiko enojada

-¿Mammon-chan estas bien?- pregunto Lussuria a Mammon que estaba sentada a su costado

-Tarararara tararara- tarareaba una muy ebria Mammon

-Ahora le toca a IA- interrumpio Len que estaba con varios rasguños al igual que sus demás compañeros

RING RING

-Es mi celular- contesto Kaito- Hola?

-_Kaito, soy yo IA-_ dijo atreves del celular

-¡¿IA?! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto Kaito atraves del celular

En el hospital Namimori

-Estoy en el hospital- dijo IA- un monstruo me ataco de camino al bar, pero afortunadamente fui salvada

-¡Ese soy yo!- dijo Skull

-¡Callate!- le interrumpio IA dándole un codazo a Skull y este cayó al suelo retorciéndose. IA estaba harta de Skull ya que no dejaba de coquetearle de camino al hospital- Lo siento Kaito, no voy a poder ir

De vuelta en el bar

-Esta bien… aja… entiendo, ok adiós- Kaito colgó su celular- IA no va a poder venir

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si le toca a ella- interrumpio Rin

-¿Y ahora que hacermos?- pregunto Gakupo al oir el abucheo de la gente al ver que se tardaban

-… ¡Ya se!- dijo Miku interrumpiendo el silencio.

Miku se dirigio al escenario tomando el micrófono

-¡Hai Minna! ¡Tomaremos un pequeño receso mientras arreglamos unos pequeños "asuntos"! ¡Espérennos!- finalizo dirigiéndose detrás de camerinos

* * *

Colonnello llego a la mesa de Tsuna y busco debajo de la mesa cuando…

-Colonnello? ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Tsuna

-Es que yo… -alzo la mirada para ver a Tsuna y los demás- ¡Tsuna estas ebrio-kora!- grito

-Yo no estoy HIP ebrio- dijo Tsuna con un rubor por el alcohol- Estoy HIP bien

-Tsuna, estoy aquí-kora- dijo Colonnello, Tsuna estaba hablándole al vacio

-Asi- giro la cabeza

Colonnello giro la cabeza para ver a Gokudera y Yamamoto- ¡¿Pero que?!

-¡Y por eso yo te digo!- cantaba Gokudera ¡¿Ebrio?! Apoyándose con Yamamoto

-¡Adios Adios!- cantaron ambos. Estaban cantando unas rancheritas. Ambos estaban totalmente "HAPPYS"

-¡¿Pero que les paso-kora?!

-Solo bebíamos unas cuantas sodas HIP- contesto Gokudera

-¡Aquí dice sake!-kora- dijo mostrando la palabra sake en la botella- S-A-K-E- recalco

-Ah... es cierto- dijo Yamamoto acercándose a la botella

-AJAJAJAJAJAJA- Yamamoto y Gokudera comenzaron a reírse como locos. Colonnello los miro con mas gotitas en la cabeza

-¡Eres mi mejor HIP amigo!- dijo Gokudera

-jaja lo mismo digo- agrego Yamamoto colorado por el alcohol

* * *

**-¡IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL!- grito Gokudera tratando de ahorcar a Yamamoto**

**-Tr-tranquilizate Gokudera- dijo nervioso Yamamoto que de no ser por Tsuna que sujetaba a Gokudera, este activaba su sistema C.A.I- No es para tanto**

**-¡¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡ESTA EN TELEVISION! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO…**

**-¡Calmate Gokudera-kun!- dijo Tsuna sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a Gokudera**

**-Jajajajajajaja- se reian los demás al ver como Yamamoto y Gokudera seguían cantando rancheras en el video**

**-¡C-Callense!**

* * *

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Tsuna tambaleando su cabeza

-E-esto, ¿no habran visto una cajita color rojo-kora?

-No, no la eh visto

-Bueno, gra…

-Solo eh encontrado esto – agrego Tsuna sacando de su bolsillo la cajita color rojo

-¡Esa es-kora!- Tsuna le entrego la cajita. Luego se despidió de los tres.

-¡Porque yo, no quiero trabajar, no quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casaaaarrrr!~- a lo lejos se oia a los tres cantando. A Colonnello se le salieron mas gotitas

* * *

**Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban rojos hasta mas no poder.**

**Todos se reian de ellos, hasta Xanxus y Mammon (los cuales les pusieron camisas de fuerza para que no acesinaran a Meiko)**

* * *

-_¡Finalmente! Ahora solo debo buscar a Lal y...-_ pero mientras sacaba el anillo...

-¡Conga Conga Conga! ¡Conga Conga Conga!- la fila de conga paso por su lado haciendo que soltara el anillo

-Joder- musito acercandose al anillo

-¡Atencion Atencion!- Miku volvio al escenario llamando la atencion de todos- ¡Regresamos del pequeño receso! ¡Que comience la fiesta!

-¡SIIIIII!

Todo el mundo corrio con direccion al escenario, pero no se dieron cuenta que Colonnello estaba en medio y terminaron pisoteandolo, ... y tambien que soltara otra vez el anillo.

-¡GAAHHH!- se oia a Colonnello siendo pisoteado por el publico

* * *

-¿prometes no volver a beber durante esta noche?- le pregunto Gumi

-Si... lo prometo ¬¬- dijo Meiko de mala gana

-Ok ^^- los Vocaloid quedaron en un acuerdo con Meiko, ellos la destarian con tal de que si no volvia a beber, o por lo menos con lo que quedaba de la noche,... o bueno, eso creian

Luka desato a Meiko, pero nuestra juergera amiga estaba planeando su venganza.

* * *

Por otro lado, las chicas de Rosario X Vampire, dejaron a Hibari 1) Porque ya se tenian que ir y 2) porque Hibari estaba emanando un aura asecina que las asusto. Nuestro jefe de disciplina, para recuperarse del trauma que le dejaron las chicas, se puso a beber. Todos pensaran que solo beberia un poco, a comparacion de los demas... ¡Se equivocaron!. Primero empezo con un vaso de sake, luego con otro, y otro y otro y otro, hasta que Hibari quedo ¡Totalmente EBRIO!

* * *

Mientras tanto, el exarcobaleno rubio, que logro salir vivo despues de todas la pisotadas del publico, busco el anillo.

-¿Que es esto?- logro oir. Detras de él estaba Shamal, igual de ebrio que los demas, sujetando el anillo

-¡Eso es mio-kora!

-¡Naaa ¡Esto no me sirve de nada!- Shamal tiro el anillo y este callo en la mesa de los Varia, o mejor dicho ¡En la copa de Xanxus!

-¡¿Pero que hiciste-Kora?!

-¡¿Que?! ¿acaso era importante?

-¡Tu...!-

Colonnello decidio dejarlo, ahora su mayor problema era ¿Como recuperar el anillo? Teniendo en cuenta que Xanxus, estaba cabreado, ¡Pero realmente cabreado!

-*Glup*- trago seco. Pero bueno... no le quedaba de otra. Se armo con todo el valor que tenia y comenzo a caminar hacia la mesa de los Varia

* * *

Mientras tanto, por la ausencia de IA los vocaloid no sabia como remplasarla, pero a Miku se le ocurrio una idea

-¡Atencion! ¡Esta vez haremos algo que nunca hemos hecho!- dijo Miku a travez del microfono- ¡Necesitamos a un voluntario que suba a cantar en el escenario con nosotros

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡YO!- gritaba el publico

-MMmmm... veamos ¡Ya se! ¡Tu!- dijo señalando a la mesa de los Varia, o mejor dicho, ¡A Mammon!

-¿Quien? HIP ¿sho?- dijo una muy ebria Mammon

-¡Si tu! ¡Sube al escenario!

Todo el mundo miraba a Mammon, ya sabian de sobra como era la ilusionista de los Varia y de seguro mandaria a la mierda a Miku

-Shi shi shi, no lo hara

-Ahhh- bufo Mammon

-Y si lo hace te va a cobrar

-¡Callate Bel!- interrumpio Mammon poniendo una mano en el pecho de Bel y empujandolo para atras- ¡Sabes que! HIP ¡Lo hare GRATIS!

* * *

**-¡¿QUE YO QUE?!- grito Mammon ahora mas atenta que nunca**

**Todos los demas miraban el video aun mas atentos**

* * *

Todo el mundo quedo atonito con la respuesta, sobre todo los arcobalenos que la miraban con la boca hasta el suelo

-Ohhhh- dijeron todos

-¡Deberian darle sake mas seguido!- grito alguien del publico originando las risas de todos

Mammon, con paso firme, se dirigio atras del escenario donde los vocaloid le dieron un Cosplay de IA, se lo puso, pero se dejo la capucha puesta. Ella no se quitaba la capucha ni ebria

* * *

-¡Ahora! ¡Con la ayuda de Mammon! ¡Vamos cantar! - redoble de tambores- ¡The Pragmatic Realist!

-WOOOOO- el publico estallo en aplausos

* * *

**-¡APAGEN ESA MALDITA COSA AHORA MISMOP!- Mammon, en un ataque de ira, logro romper la camisa de fuerza, pero todo el mundo la tumbo contra el suelo y le pusieron todas las camisas de fuerza que tenian.**

* * *

La musica comenzo a sonar y Mammon se puso de espaldas esperando la letra

Kesa no nyuusu boku o bakanishite  
Era-souna katagaki to kenri to iu na no buki  
Muzukashi-souna kotoba narabete nda

Atama ii no? Baka ni demo wakaru you ni kotoba narabete yo  
Riron to iu na no tate kasa ni shite itsumo koe todokanai

Kinou ni baibai o shite mata kyou ga hajimaru koro  
Papa wa mama no ue ni nokkatte bakamitai ni koshi o futte

Neta furi bouya wa keitai de ikiba sagashi teru  
Douyara koko mo boku no ibasho wanai

Aho mitai ni utsuru kagami no naka wa hito wa dareda?

Un reflector ilumino a Mammon y todo el publico estallo en gritos.

Los arcobalenos no podian creer lo que veian: Mammon, la muy seria, abara y malumorada Mammon ¡Estaba cantando sobre el escenario y no les iba a cobrar!

Por otro lado, los Varia miraban mas atentos que nadie el espectaculo.

-¡Bravo, Mammon-chan! ¡Esa es mi chica!- gritaba Lussuria mas que orgullosa

-JAjajajajaja- no paraba de reirse Levi

-Shishishi- y ni hablar de Bel, el era el mas feliz de todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, nuestra juerguera Meiko, disfrazada de mesera y con un mostacho en su rostro, se paseaba por el bar sirviendo "jugo" (aderesado con alcohol, pero de esos que te emborrachan en una) a todos los sobrios del bar.

-Sirvanse- dijo Meiko a sus demas compañeros

-Gracias- agradecieron los demas vocacloids que no se dieron cuenta del notorio disfras de Meiko

¿Cual era la venganza de Meiko? Pues emborrachar a todo el mundo, en especial a sus compañeros vocaloid.

-¿no quieren? la casa invita- dijo Meiko acercandose a la barra

-No gracias, ya tuve suficiente de alcohol- dijo Lal

-No te preocupes, es solo "jugo" ^^

-... bueno- dijeron Lal, Lavi (d gray man), Izaya (durarara) y Kakashi (naruto)

-¿usted no quiere?- le pregunto a Verde

-Tsk, bueno, me ayudara a relajarme despues de la golpiza de Hibari- dijo Verde cogiendo un vaso de "jugo"

Meiko solo veia con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente como todos bebian.

* * *

Fuera del Bar, a escasas calles se encontraba Fon, se sentia preocupado de lo que podia estar pasando en el bar.

-I-pin

-¿Si maestro?

-Quedate aca un rato, voy a ver como estan las cosas alla- dijo Fon dejando a I-pin junto a un poste de luz mientras corria con direccion al bar

I-pin se acomodo en el poste de luz cuando

-¡Ya veras Reborn! ¡Vas a morir a manos del gran Lambo-san!- Lambo logro escabullirse de Kyoko y las demas. Corrio con direccion al bar con varias granadas en su mano

-¡Espera Lambo!- I-pin se fue detras de él

* * *

En la entrada de la puerta del bar. Fon abrio las puertas, esta vez no grito, digo, despues de todo lo pasado ese dia no se esperaba mas.

En la mesa de los Varia, Colonnello se acercaba con sigilo a la copa de Xanxus,

-_Ya casi-kora_- ya estaba a escasos centimetros cuando...

-¡¿QUE HACES ESCORIA?!- Xanxus logro descubrir a Colonnello, el cual miraba con miedo al jefe de Varia

-Yo esto... bueno... N-necesito la copa-kora

-¡ESCORIAAAA!- fue lo ultimo que se logro oir en la mesa de los Varia antes de la explosion que ocasiono Xanxus

En la mesa de Tsuna, tanto él como sus guardines de la lluvia y tormenta estaban realmente "Happys". Los tres estaban contando rancheras.

-Eres mi mejor amigo idiota del beisboll HIP

-No tu eres el mejor

-No tu

-No tu

-No tu

* * *

**-hiiiii ¡Que verguenza!**

-**¡TODO POR TU CULPA IDIOTA DEL BEISBOLL!**

-**Vamos, vamos, tranquilo Gokudera**

* * *

En la barra, bueno... estaba ocurriendo algo que nadie se imaginaba ver ni en sueños. Hibari estaba ¡¿Ebrio?! y a su costado estaban Verde tambien ebrio charlando de lo mas alegre con ¡¿REBORN?!

-Realmente Verde HIP creo que me caes bien- dijo Reborn (embriagado por el dulce) con un vaso de leche chocolatada

-Tu tambien Reborn HIP- dijo un muy ebrio Verde con un vaso de sake- apartir de ahora somos mejores amigos

-¡Si!

-¡Kampai!- dijeron ambos chocando vasos

Bueno, eso si dejo sin palabras

* * *

**-¡¿QUE MIERDA?!- gritaron Reborn y Verde. Todo no sabian si reirse (lo cual era lo menos provable ya que si lo hacian de seguro moririan a manos de los dos) o si darse una cachetada para despertar, ya que eso era algo imposible... o bueno... hasta esa noche.**

* * *

Y en el escenario. Mammon estaba ¡¿Cospleyada de IA?! Cantando a todo pulmon y el publico la alavaba... cantaba muy bien

* * *

**-JAjajajajaja- se reian todos de ella**

**-Jajaja cantas muy bien Viper... are? ¿Viper?- pregunto Verde acercandose al cuerpo de Mammon**

**-... Se ha desmallado- interrumpio Reborn abriendo los parpados de Mammon... pero no respondia**

* * *

-¡Venganza!- grito victoriosa Meiko alzando los puños

-*Suspiro*- Fon acercando mas a Verde y a Reborn, pero en su camino logro divisar a Hibari el cual le devolvio la mirada

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... Papá

-¡¿QUE?!- grito Fon. Hibari estaba tan ebrio que confundio a Fon con su papá (NOTA: x,DDDDDDD)

-Esto se esta saliendo de control, ¡Alguien debe controlar esto!- dijo Fon

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!- como si sus palabras fueran magicas, el papa de Yamamoto (que se habia ido a quien sabe donde) irrumpio en el bar-sushi, con una expresion como si estuviera a punto de explotar

-¡Papá Bienvenido! Hip- saludo Yamamoto

-¡Mi tienda! ¡¿QUE HAN HECHO?! ¡TODOS FUERA!

-_Gracias a Dios-_ penso Fon creyendo que ya todo se habia acabado (NOTA: Sigue soñando xDDD)

-¡Alto HIP ashii!- Mammon interrumpio- ¡Esta fiesta no puede acabar asi HIP!

-¡¿Quien va a pagar todo esto?! ¡Casi todo esta destruido!- grito el papa de Yamamoto con fuego en los ojos

-¡YO! - grito Mammon- ¡Yo pagare todo!

-Ohhhh- musitaron todos en el bar. Eso ya era lo mas visarro que pudieron ver hasta ahora. Era obvio que Mammon se suicidaria despues.

-...

-...

-Bueno, en ese caso, no hay problema- dijo el papa de Yamamoto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡BIEENNNN!- grito todo el mundo

-¡¿Pero que?!- grito Fon

Mammon y el papa de Yamamoto se acercaron a un pequeño puesto de banco (que solo sabe Dios porque estaba dentro del bar) e hicieron la transferencia de dinero.

-¡Que la fiesta continue!- grito Mammon devuelta en el escenario.

-Jaja soy rico- dijo el papa de Yamamoto leyendo la boleta- *Bostezo* creo que me voy a dormir- dijo- ¡Oye tu! ¡Te lo encargo!- le dijo a la jefa de las fujoshis

-¡HAI!- dijo ella - ¡El bar es nuestro perras!

-¡SIII!- dijeron sus subordinadas a travez de la camar y moviendo la camara (Les recuerdo que ellas eran las que grabavan)

* * *

**-¡DESPEJEN!- una de las fujoshis estaba reanimando a Mammon... otra vez**

* * *

-¡¿Cuando hay un inspector de salud cuando se lo necesita?!- grito Fon

-Esta aca, mira- dijo una fujoshi señalando una mesa

-¡¿QUE?!- en ella estaban, Lavi, Izaya y Kakashi (los chicos que acompañaron a Lal en la barra) copletamente borrachos

-¡Fondo Fondo Fondo!- vitoreaban al inspector de salud que estaba bebiendo a fondo encima de la mesa con su corbata amarrada a su frente

A Fon le empezo a dar un tic en el ojo

-¡Ya lo tengo!-kora- dijo Colonnello sujetando el anillo. Estaba con varios arañasos y sangre corriendole por el brazo, pareciese que hubiera peleado con un leon... o mejor dicho... con el ligre de Xanxus.

-¡Colonnello! ¡¿Que te paso?!- pregunto Fon sorprendido ante la apariencia del otro

-Es una larga historia-kora, ¡Pero finalmente...!

-¡Reborn!- entro Lambo- ¡Muere!- grito apunto de lanzarle una granada a Reborn, pero

-¡Espera Lambo!- I-pin logro atajarlo empujandolo contra el suelo, pero Lambo logro lanzar la granada, pero esta, en vez de caerle a Reborn, le callo a Colonnello

La granada exploto cuando toco el cuerpo de Colonnello, un humo gris rodeo a los cinco.

-*Cof*Cof*- musito Colonnello- ¡El anillo! ¡No otra vez!-kora

-Gupiaaa- grito Lambo- ¡Quitame esto de la cabeza!- el anillo habia caido en el afro de Lambo. Lambo trataba de agarrar el anillo pero mientras mas lo intentaba, mas se hundia en el afro hasta que el anillo se perdio en el cabello de la vaquita.

-¡No otra vez!

-Me sorprende tu persistencia Colonnello

-Si si como sea, ayudame a sacarlo de su cabello- Colonnello metio la mano en el afro de Lambo, el cual pareciese que no tuviera fin.

-¡Alejate de mi! - forsejeaba Lambo

-Hi...Hi...- musitaba la I-pin

-I-pin ¿que te pasa? ¿estas enferma? estas toda roja- pregunto Fon tocandole la frente a I-pin

I-pin miro primero a Hibari, y luego a Fon, hasta que...

-Son... son...- ¡Bomba Pinzu activada!

-¡Maldicion!- grito Fon agarrando a su alumna- ¡Lamento no poder ayudarte pero tenemos que irnos!- fue lo ultimo que dijo Fon saliendo con su alumna mientras en la frente de ella aparecia el ultimo simbolo. Luego se oyo una explosion fuera del bar.

-¡Quedate quieto-kora!- dijo Colonnello quitandole todo lo que tenia en su cabello

Hasta ahora lo unico que encontro fue: una caja de crayolas, un monton de dulces, hasta una death note, pokebolas, digivais, una insignia de shinigami sustituto, y hasta una ardilla (la ardilla de Luce) (NOTA: xDDDDDD) etc, pero ni rastro del anillo.

De repente...

-¿Hola? ¡Tsuna, Kyoya!

Entro en el bar el jefe de la familia Cavallone, asi es señoras y señores: Dino. Él estaba viendo la transmision desde su hotel, y al ver que se estaba saliendo de control desidio venir para controlar la situacion...

-¡Kamikorosu!

-¡Espera Kyoya! ¡Yo...!

-¡Kamikorosu!

Pero su "queridisimo alumno" le dio la "bienvenida" a su "querido maestro". Dino estuvo unos... 15 segundos en bar, antes de ser perseguido fuera del bar por Hibari.

-¡Ya casi...!- Colonnello metio mas la mano hasta que...- ¡Una granda!- habia sacado una granada sin el seguro. La lanzo fuera del bar, o mejor dicho... hacia Hibari y Dino. Una gran explosion se oyo fuera del bar. Sin tomarle importancia al asunto volvio a rebuscar en el cabello de la vaquita- ¡Aqui esta -kora!- finalmente logro encontrar el anillo

-Gupiaaa- grito Lambo sacando de su afro un proyectil- ¡Muere Reborn!- disparo el proyectil contra Reborn, pero él agarro el proyectil con la mano como si nada y cambio su direccion hacia Lambo. El proyectil embistio a Lambo lanzandolo fuera del bar (como en un capitulo que no me acuerdo cual era). Lo siguiente fue una gran explosion y los gritos de Lambo.

Colonnello ignoro a Lambo y miro el anillo quitando pedasos de caramelo cuando...

-Tu- un escalofrio le paso por el cuerpo cuando escucho esa voz - tu lanzaste esa granada- dijo Hibari, que al final de su pantalon habia un pequeño y diminuto pedazo de tela quemado

-¡Y-Yo no ! ¡Qu-Quiero decir! ¡T-T-Tu...!

-¡Kamikorosu!

* * *

***las siguientes imagenes no se pudieron transmitir debido a que el contenido es demasiado violento***

* * *

Hibari, despues de morder hasta la muerte a Colonnello, finalmente se fue.

Colonnello, que protegio con su vida el anillo, estaba todo golpeado, moreteado, pisoteado, arañado y quemado, pero finalmente le daria el anillo. Solo esperaba que nada mas ocurriera.

Giro la mirada para ver a Lal, la cual finalmente estaba estaba sola. Pero en eso

-¡¿QUE COSA?!-KORA

Reborn, que habia dejado su amistosa conversacion con Verde (obvio bajo los efectos del alcohol (Verde) y Chocolate (Reborn)) estaba conversando muuuuyyy alegremente y demasiado cerca de Lal, la cual se encontraba realmente roja.

* * *

-Te llevas bien con Verde ¿no?- le pregunto Lal completamente ebria

-No es tan mala gente- decia Reborn emborrachado por el dulce

Lal se tambaleo un poco y estaba apunto de caerse de la silla, pero Reborn la sujeto de los hombros quedando muy cerca de caras. Ella se sujeto de Reborn toda roja, y Reborn la acomodo que dando en una posicion que daba mucho a pensar. Tanto que parecia, a la vista de todos, que se estaban besando.

Al supuestamente ver esto, a Colonnello le entra un ataque de ira... todo lo que habia hecho... todo... ¡Para que Reborn le quitara de esa manera a Lal!

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!-KORA

-¡Colonnello!

-Cia...

-¡Nada que Ciaosu!-kora ¡Sabes todo lo que eh pasado! ¡Me han pisoteado! ¡Me han arañada! ¡Me han mordido hasta la muerte! ¡Todo para que! ¡Para que te pongas a besuquear con Lal! ¡Si tu fuiste quien me dio el maldito anillo para que le pidiera matrimonio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y justo cuando esta a punto de pedirle matrimonio! ¡Y sabes que mas...!

-¿Ibas a pedirme matrimonio?- pregunto Lal mirandolo a los ojos

-E-esto bueno... Y-Yo- estaba realmente rojo, en su ataque de ira se le habia escapado sus palabras.

-Ohhhh- exclamaron todo el publico

* * *

**-Asi que entonces...- todo el mundo miro a Colonnello, este estaba completamente atonito.**

**Lal estaba realmente sonrojada, en eso reacciono, habia recordado algo y se puso aun mas roja- ¡DETENGAN EL VIDEO!- grito apuntando con su rifle**

**-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- todo el mundo la sujeto con ya que ella era la que mas forsejeaba**

* * *

Reborn solo esboso una sonrisa. Lo habia logrado. Ambos estaban de totalmente sonrojados.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Lal tomandolo de la mano y sacandolo del bar. Colonnello creia que le daria un par de cachetadas, o peor, que lo rechazaria

Ya afuera del bar, ignorando los destrosos, el piso destruido y a el cuerpo de Dino... que no se movia

-Oye Lal, lo siento, no queria que pasaras vergu...- pero fue callado cuando Lal lo beso en los labios. Estuvieron asi por unos 8 segundos hasta que por fin se separaron.

-¿eso quiere decir que si?

-¡B-Baka! ... T-tu que crees- dijo Lal agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo

-Ohhhhhhhh- dijeron todos en el bar desde las ventanas que vieron ese momento.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Invitame a la boda!- deciando todos mientras daban silvidos

-¡C-Callense!- grito Lal

* * *

**-O.o- todos estaban con la mandibula hasta el suelo**

**-^w^- las fujoshis**

**-o.O- estaban todos al ver como ambos se besaron, obviamente los dos estaban rojos a mas no poder. **

**-Q-que tierno- dijo Tsuna rompiendo el silencio acompañado de Yamamoto que tambien los felicitaba**

**-Bien hecho Colonnello- dijo Reborn**

**-G-gracias ¬/¬- dijo **

**-felicidades Lal... Lal...- Reborn... pero Lal estaba en un total shok**

**-... creo que no respira- interrumpio Reborn**

**-¡Despejen!- grito un fujoshi**

* * *

Ambos volvieron al bar, recibidos con aplausos y silvidos. Lal, en su modo tsundere, ignoro todo lo que le decian como si no le importara.

-¡Ok Chicos!- anuncio Miku ¡¿Ebria?!- ahora vamos a HIP celebrash la nueva parejita

-¡C-CALLATE!- grito Lal

-¡Si si, ahora! ¡Sigamos cantando!

-¡SIIIII!

Todos los vocaloids subieron al escenario para festejar (acompañados de IA/Mammon xD) Pero...

-¡Yo tambien tengo algo que decir!- el decimo vongola subio al escenario- ¡Yo tambien quiero declarar mis sentimientos! HIP ¡Quiero decirte que... te amo Kyoko!

-...

-¡Oye amigo Kyoko ya se fue!- dijo alguien del publico y todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas

* * *

**-O/O Hiiii q-que penoso**

**-Que torpe dame-tsuna- dijo Reborn golpeandolo con Leon-martillo**

* * *

-¡Ya lo sabiamos! ¡Ya es obvio!- decian todos.

-¡Bueno, ahora si ¡Que comience la fiesta!

-¡SIIIIII

Y asi, todos continuaron el concierto.

Mientras tanto el la mesa de los Varia. Bel se habia quedado dormido

-mmmm Bel-chan siempre me ha gustado tu cabello... si tan solo pudiera- decia Lussuria y de su bolsillo saco una tijera. Poco a poco iba cortando mechon por mecho hasta dejarlo totalmente calvo.

En la mesa de Tsuna:

-Eres mi mejor amigo, HIP Gokudera

-¡Yo tambien pienso lo mismo! ¡Quiero inmortalizar nuestra amistad!

-¡Yo tambien!

-Y yo puedo arreglar eso- dijo una fujoshi apareciendo por detras

Ella, agarro de quien sabe donde, una maquina para hacer tatuajes permanentes y se puso a tatuar el rostro de cada uno.

* * *

**-¡TU!- grito enojado Gokudera amenazando a la fujoshi que le hizo eso**

* * *

-Y que diga: My best friend- dijo Gokudera

* * *

Mientras tanto

-y la idea de disfrazar a Tsuna de neko ya fue ¿verdad? -pregunto una fujoshi a su lider

-oh, no creas ¬v¬

Tsuna estaba caminando tranquilo, pero unas manos lo sujetaron de los tobillos arrastrandolo debajo de la barra mientras Tsuna gritaba:

-¡No! ¡Alejen ese traje de neko! ¡Bastaaaaaa!

* * *

**-¡OYE! ò/ó - dijo Tsuna**

* * *

Tsuna salio con un traje de neko y a la mayoria le dio un derrame nasal... hasta a Gokudera

-Son las 3 de la madrugada- anuncio la jefa de las fujoshis que era la que transmitia- a continuacion vamos a entrevistar a los arcobalenos

Se fueron acercando a ellos uno por uno

-Diganme: ¿que es lo que mas extrañan de ser bebes?

Reborn: extraño disfrasarme, lo intente el otro dia, pero todos se me rieron en la cara, al parecer un adulto disfrasado es idiota...

Lal: nadie me reconocia como adulta

Coronello: Yo estraño volar con mi gabiota, ahora no puedo...y tengo que caminar...es aburrido!-kora

Verde: mi laboratorio... yo lo contrui para el tamaño de un bebe, y ahora es pequeño TT_TT

Mammon: ... que ahora sufro con el periodo

-Siguiente pregunta: ¿Como se sienten? estamos a las 3 de la madrugada

Colonnello: ¡Muy Feliz! - dijo acercando a Lal hacia el

Lal: i- igual ¬/¬

Mammon: ¡Muy feliz HIP! ¡Quiero seguir cantando!

Reborn y Verde: 1...2 ... ¡3! ¡Estas son las mañanitas!- cantaron ambos

* * *

**-¡APAGEN ESO!- pero Tsuna se puso en modo Hiper y (no se como) logro calmar a los exarcobalenos**

* * *

-¡Oye Verde!- djio una fujoshi- ahora que te llevas bien con Reborn ¿como estaremos seguros que se llevaran bien de aqui en adelante?

-Reborn y yo ahora somos amigos HIP y para demostrarlo ¡Firmare un contrato que lo aclare!

-¡Ya esta dicho!

Uno de las fujoshis puso el contrato encima de la mesa y tanto Reborn como Verde fimaron

- ¿no te importara que tambien diga que te tomaras un año sabatico de tus experimentos? ¿verdad Verde?

-¡Para nada! ¡HIP! ¡Estoy Feliz! Feliz Feliz...

* * *

**La fujoshi rebusco en su bolsillo y saco el contrato**

**-Aqui es...**

**Pero Reborn disparo varias veces contra el contrato hasta dejarlo solo pedasitos de papel. Y Verde... bueno pues, saco una pistola laser y lo desintegro.**

**-Ya casi termina el video- dijo la jefa de las fujoshis viendo que la reproducion ya casi llegaba a su fin**

**-¡Espera!- interrumpio Kaito- Eso aun no explica porque Gakupo y yo estabamos desnudos**

* * *

-¡Quien quiere Stripers!- gritaron Gakupo y Kaito

-KYAAAAAAAA

* * *

**-UUUUUO_O creo que eso explica todo lo que queiramos sabes- dijo Kaito, y Gakupo agarro su katana eh hizo picadillos la laptop antes de ver otra cosa vergonzosa**

**-...**

**-...**

**-Oye... ¿cuantas visitas tiene este video?- pregunto Tsuna**

**-187465743575373986 visitas- contesto la jefa de las fujoshis**

**-...**

**-...**

**-... Nadie contara lo que paso ¿ok?**

**-Ok- contestaron todos**

**EPILOGO**

**Y asi, obviamente mas de uno fue a alcoholicos anonimos, y obviamente el primero en ir fueron Squalo y Meiko**

**Bel amenazo a Lussuria para que hiciera crecer su cabello con las llamas del sol**

**Reborn fue con un psicologo para que lo ayudara con su problema con el dulce**

**Mammon no logro recuperar su dinero y estuvo con una nuve negra por todo un año**

**Tsuna se fue con un psicologo para destraumarse de las fujoshis**

**Levi y Lussuria fueron encontrados 3 dias despues al otro lado del mundo ¡Habian sido lanzados con tantas fuerzas que llegaron hasta Mexico!**

**El papá de Yamamoto pago para que les quitaran los tatuajes, ademas el papá de Yamamoto se volvio rico**

**Las fujoshis rompieron su record en ventas de productos**

**Hibari fue puso mas camaras de seguridad para que nadie volviera a hacer reuniones de fujoshis locas sin su permiso en Namimori Chu**

**Ken y Chikusa fueron descubiertos por Mukuro viendo su foto vestido de sailor moon y... bueno no terminaron ilesos**

**Mukuro fue la burla de todo vindence por mas de un año**

**Verde se esondio en su laboratorio hasta que paso lo del video**

**Los vocaloid acordaron jamas volver a aceptar contratos sin saber quienes eras los contratistas**

**Goku se volvio en el cliente del mes de la tienda de Sushi**

**El video fue el mas visto superando al werevertumorro y a Hola soy German**

**Todos en CEDEF celebraron el compromiso de Lal y Colonnello**

**Y finalmente, Colonnello y Lal se casaron, pero esa es otra historia que contare en otro fic :3**

**FIN?**

**¡La termine carajo! Si llegaste hasta aqui Felicidades terminaste este laaaaaargo fic**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en otro fic :D **

**Aliceyuutsu**


End file.
